


Second year after Hogwarts- First year after Hogwarts (Seventh year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: The death eaters have begun to take over the wizarding world. Alice battles daily with her feelings for George and the others. But an early confrontation between the death eaters and the order leaves a major blemish on Alice and George's relationship. Taytum and Delilah go underground and do their best to help the Order of the Pheonix. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione travel on their own searching for Horcruxes. As the trio gets close to finishing their task a second element is added into their quest, the deathly hallows. When Hogwarts is attacked loyalties are tested and broken.
Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992010





	1. Moving Harry to safety

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Delilah  
With my successful completion of my seventh year at Hogwarts st. mongos approve me as a full-fledged healer the first to receive the honor right out of Hogwarts. Many of the trainee healers are jealous of me but with my intellect and the number of hours I put in before graduation I had more than enough experience to become a healer. Taytum and I purchase an apartment in London as both of us work in the city. Taytum resumes her work in the department of mysteries hall of prophecy and I continue to heal the many injured who arrive in the hospital. With taytum’s assistance Cedric has regained most of his memories there are still holes in what he can remember but for the most part, his memory is complete. With the new healing method I devised, he has regained motion in his upper body giving him the use of his hands and arms back as well as most of his upper body. Though his legs are still relatively useless he is able to push himself up into a sitting position and work on his handwriting and wand movements once more. Part of me, however, pitties him because he is finally able to be a part of the world just as it is crumbling around our ears. 

Taytum  
I spend my days jumping back and forth between the ministry, Delilah and I’s apartment and the borrow. In the weeks leading up to retrieving harry, however, I stop going to the burrow to allow the order to place higher protections on it. Instead of visiting the burow I return to my visits with Cedric in the hospital. When I arrive Delilah is testing his extremity response, “taytum” he says smiling at me over Delilah's shoulder “come feel my guns” he says smiling at me. I laugh, “I think those guns could use some more work,” I say setting my bag on a chair. “Really,” Cedric says raising both of his arms above his head and flexing his muscles. Delilah looks over at me and rolls her eyes, “come on now ladies you know you like these guns.” Cedric says with a wink. “At least your in good spirits,” Delilah says checking a few things off on her list. She moves to Cedric's outstretched legs and touches the bare arch of his foot. “Do you feel anything?” she says moving to the other foot then back again. “No,” Cedric says his arms dropping and an expression of sadness crossing his face. Delilah moves to his ankles squeezing each in turn, “how about now?” “no,” Delilah writes something on her list then excuses her self. I move over to Cedric's bedside and he extends a hand to me which I take, “beautiful taytum” he says kissing my hand I feel my self flush. Cedric smiles and I sit down letting my hand fall from his grasp. “I heard about dumbledore’s death,” Cedric says slowly. I blink not wanting to have this conversation, dumbledore’s death is still too new. Cedric doesn't say anything else so I correct him telling him what is appropriate to say after that statement. He looks puzzled but amends his mistake “I heard about dumbledore’s death. He meant a lot to people in the wizarding world he will be missed.” Cedric says. “That's better,” I say and dig out a history of magic “what are we learning about today?” Cedric asks watching me flip through the book to the chapter we left off on. 

Alice  
Taylah and I sit on either side of the parents. All of the Death eaters around the table sit in silence waiting, but not looking at the dark lord. I do my best to not look at the blond figure dangling above the table. Draco, however, is failing, he seems unable to take his eyes off the figure. When Snape arrives the meeting finally commences. Snape details the plans to move Harry and Voldemort tells his plan to capture harry. there is also news shared about the gradual replacement of ministry members with death eaters in order to gain control over the ministry. When the wailing echoes from beneath the floor Wormtail is sent to silence the prisoner. Voldemort takes Lucius Malfoy’s wand taunting the Malfoy family who seems uncomfortable with his presence. When Bellatrix pipes up saying, his presence is the greatest pleasure Voldemort starts to taunt her as well dragging me into it because of my relation to Bellatrix and Narcissa’s niece Tonks who has just married Lupin. This union is frowned upon by all at the table and I do my best to make it known that I feel that way. Though I am secretly happy for both Lupin and Tonks, having received a letter from Lupin telling me about the wedding. Voldemort turns the room's attention to the figure above them telling everyone that it is Charity Burbage the muggle studies teacher from Hogwarts. I laugh with all of the death eaters as Voldemort tells the room about the teachings of Burbage. She pleads with Snape who doesn’t react in any way and Voldemort kills her. 

Taytum  
I appear on the end of harry’s street still under my disalogenment charm I look around at the muggle street and the house that Harry has lived in for the last 16 years. I move into the shadows around the porch of number 4 and undo the disinlugenment charm then knock on the door. Vernon Dursley opens the door as purple-faced as I remember, harry appears on the stairs and looks at me shocked. “Taytum,” he says walking past his uncle and hugging me. “Can I come in?” I ask and harry releases me leading me into the house. Petunia Dursley my only living aunt gives me her usual shaky look as though she is seeing a ghost of her past when I enter the room. Duddly shrinks slightly into the couch cushions as harry and my uncle enter the room behind me. “What are you doing here?” my aunt asks shakily. “The order mentioned that you were being moved tonight to a secure location that I won't have access to so I thought id at least stop by and say goodbye,” I say taking up a position against the wall. Moments later the doorbell rings and the two order members that are escorting my aunt, uncle and cousin arrived. Neither one looks surprised to see me at the house. My uncle says a gruff bye to harry and merely nods at me then walks towards the door. Dudley grapples with some thoughts about harry and eventually admits that he is grateful that Harry saved his life two years ago. Once my cousin has disentangled himself from my aunt he shakes hands with Harry and moves over to me. “I'm sorry I never got to know you cousin Taytum,” he says extending a hand to me. “There will be time after the war,” I say shaking his hand as harry smiles knowing that I've just presented our cousin with a piece of future information. Aunt petunia says bye to harry and looks at me the same ghost look in her eyes, “you look like your mother” she says then leaves. The Dursley's car leaves the driveway and harry runs upstairs to watch I stay in the hall harry comes back down moments later carrying his firebolt, Hedwig's cage, and a rucksack. He sets them in the hall and starts to reminisce with me about some of the different things he experienced in this house including how he used to sleep under the stairs. A roar echos outside and both harry and I move to the back door and watch as the others emerge from the darkness. 

Alice  
I put my death eater robes on methodically, tying back my hair into a ponytail and place my mask over my face then pull my hood over my head casting my masked face into shadow. Taylah looks over at me distaste and hatred in her eyes as usual. She grabs up her broom and stalks from the room in the Malfoy manor that the family has been staying in. I grab up the nimbus 2001 I was given years ago and follow her. The rest of the death eaters who are assigned to this assignment are waiting in the dining room for any last orders from Voldemort before we set out. “Potter is mine,” he says in his hissing voice and we all head out. The group of death eaters all disparate to the location we know is near where to harry is living when we all appear Voldemort shoots into the sky as the rest of us push off the ground, the wind streaking past me gives me a rush and momentarily makes me forget the horrors that are to come. We take up a circular ring and wait.

Taytum  
“And where are you in this plan?” harry asks turning to me. “I am flying behind all of you. On my own. I'm to aid all of you if I'm needed. As Voldemort wants me almost as badly as he wants you im the distraction.” harry looks deeply troubled. Even the twins and Ron look uncomfortable with this resulting in four harry looking at me with concern. I choke down a laugh, “that's not right” harry says looking shocked. “I volunteered,” I say “though I would like to use your broom. It is faster.” I say with a small smile at my brother. “I still can't believe you're letting her do this without protection,” Fred says looking at moody. “We couldn't spare any more people.” he says gruffly “Besides your sister is a very accomplished witch I would hate to be the death eater on the end of one of her spells.” “Thanks,” I say giving moody a thankful smile. Harry goes back into the hall and retrieves Hedwig his firebolt, and his rucksack. Harry hands me his firebolt, “promise me that you’ll be careful” he says as I take the broom. “I will be brother.” harry pulls me into a hug “hey it's ok. I'll see you on the other side.” I say ruffling his hair affectionately. The group goes back outside into the back yard brooms fly into hands ron looks shocked when I pull him and the twins aside briefly pulling them into a four-person hug, “be careful all of you.” I say as I release them. They nod and the three Weasleys clamber onto their brooms waiting for moody’s cue to kick off. Harry watches me as I return to the shadows around the back porch. “Three two one!” moody shouts and with a whoosh of brooms flying into the air, thestral wings and the roar of hagrid’s motorcycle the groop disappears into the clouds. I watch the sky counting down from ten as moody had instructed me to. Instantly however I know something has gone wrong, colors erupt in the sky where the order had disappeared. I mount harry’s firebolt and kick off the ground, the speed is shocking but thankfully I've flown harry’s broom before and adjust to the speed almost instantly pulling out my wand. I come out of the low clouds and dodge a spell from a passing death eater, I shoot towards one of the harry’s with a scream of fury “stupefy” I shout stunning the death eater who was advancing. The death eater, however, rolls avoiding my spell with ease, I freeze the move is one I recognize from my years at Hogwarts on the quidditch pitch, the move that always eluded me in matches against Slytherin. Alice, the death eater had to be Alice, I aim a spell at her and this time she flips over mid-air her hood slips revealing the black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Gree eyes flash and then she takes off after a harry on a thestral with Kingsley, Hermione. I fly off in the direction that I was told to by moody, as I do I shoot spells at death eaters, one of whom is proving not to give up on tailing me, I manage to demask her and see taylah wheel slightly in the air before continuing the chase. “You’ll pay for this potter,” she says a cut on her face bleeding but she keeps flying. Her style is erratic because of her lack of experience a sudden burst of fire ahead of me. I lean over the handle of the broom and shoot forward leaving taylah in the dust still shouting curses after me. Frustrated I swivel take carful aim and stun taylah. She cartwheels in mid air barely staying on her broom but no longer able to pursue me. I turn and shoot towards the voice of hagrid shouting harry’s name. I see the sidecar plummeting and shoot forward drawing level with the falling sidecar. “Take my hand” I shout and harry takes my hand pulling his rucksack with im as he swings onto the back of the broom. Hagrid turns back towards the destination and I draw level with him. “Get on behind hagrid” I shout shooting an explosion spell at the falling car taking one of the death eaters with it. Once harry is on the bike I shoot off in the direction I’m supposed to go. One of harry’s pursuing death eaters follows me. I land hard in the front yard of Kingsley's house and glance around I see the lone boot in the shadows of his back porch and take it up waiting for the portkey to leave. Moments later it glows and im yanked away from Kingsley's house towards the burrow. I land hard the boot falls from my grasp as my knees buckle slightly, i know instantly that something is wrong, I was supposed to come back third with harry and hagrid following one minute later. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley come running out the back door just in time to see Harry and hagrid slam into the ground just behind me. Harry throws aside the hairbrush he was holding and stands up swaying slightly. I drop the boot and broomstick I am holding and run up to him. “Thank god you're alright.” I say pulling him into my arms. “Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?” Mrs. Weasley cries. “What d’you mean? Isn't anyone else back?” harry pants releasing me to look at Mrs. Weasley the answer is etched on her face. “The death eaters were waiting for us. We were surrounded the moment we took off-they knew it was tonight-i don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away and then Voldemort caught up with us…” harry says a note of self-justification, I place my hand on his shoulder rubbing it slightly comforting him briefly. Mrs. Weasley embraces harry and shows hagrid to the kitchen for some brandy. Ginny moves to harry and i and I step away intending to let them have a moment. “Ron and tonks should have been back first but they missed their portkey, it came back without them.” she says pointing at a rusty oil can nearby. “And that one,” she says pointing at an ancient sneaker “should have been dad and Fred. They were supposed to be second. you three were third.” ginny checks her watch “if they made it George and lupin ought to be back any minute. Lupin and George appear spinning then falling, I know instantly that something is wrong, lupin is supporting George. Both harry and I run forward and help lupin into the house. Once George is on the couch and Mrs. Weasley has bent over him lupin grabs both harry and I by the back of our necks and steers us into the kitchen. He releases me and points his wand at harry. “Let go of him,” I say with hagrid who ist attempting to fit his bulk through the door. “Quiet.” lupin says “what creature sat in the corner the first time harry potter visited my office at Hogwarts?” he says giving harry a shake “answer me!” “a-agrindylow in a tank wasn't it?” harry says. Lupin looks momentarily relieved then turns to me his wand aimed at my face. “Why were you raised in this house instead of with me?” he says glaring at me. “Because you felt you could not be adequate father material for me, dumbledore placed me with the Weasleys because I could not go live with harry the Dursleys would not have taken me and harry.” lupin nods. “Wha’ was tha’ about” hagrid roars from the door. “I'm sorry you two but I had to check,” lupin says tersely. “We’ve been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor.” “makes sense. They are taking over the ministry” I say giving lupin a forgiving look which he nods to. Lupin and harry then discuss how Voldemort caught up to harry in the end and how harry revealed himself by trying to disarm stan shunpike. Lupin is exasperated with harry and explains known to gently that the time for disarming is passed because the death eaters are trying to capture or kill him and they view expelliarmus as harry’s signature after harry and Voldemorts dule in his fourth year. “I won't blast people out of my way just because they’re there. that's Voldemorts job” harry retorts lupin’s retort is lost however when hagrid filly succeeds in squeezing through the door and staggers to a chair which collapses underneath him instantly. “Will George be ok?” harry asks lupin. Lupin's frustrations with harry seem to drain away, “I think so although there’s no chance of replacing his ear not when its been cursed off…” there was a scuffling from outside. Lupin harry and I dive for the back door. Two figures had appeared in the yard, Hermione and Kingsley harry and I run to Hermione engulfing her in a hug. “The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us,” Kingsley says pointing his wand at lupin. “Harry is the best hope we have trust him.” lupin says calmly. Kinglsey turns to harry and I but lupin assures him that he’s checked. Kingsley fills us in on what he and Hermione witnessed, lupin then explains to Kingsley what happened to George, “he’s lost an ear” lupin says “lost an…?” Hermione repeats in I high voice. “Snape’s work,” lupin says “snape?” harry shouts. “You didn't say…” “he lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of snape’s. I wish I could say I’d paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood.” lupin says glancing at me I shake my head hoping he understood that I didn't want him to mention Alice to the others. Silence falls and we all start walking around in the yard waiting for the others. The moment Mr. Weasley and Fred arrive they push through Kingsley who is attempting to have Author prove who he is but being thwarted. Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father’s voices George stirs. “How do you feel Georgie?” molly whispers “saintlike” he murmurs “what's wrong with him?” Fred croaks looking terrified “is his mind affected?” “saint-like” George repeats opening his eyes and looking up at Fred “you see... I’m holy. Holey Fred geddit?” Mrs. Weasley sobs “pathetic” Fred tells George “pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?” “ah well,” George says grinning at his tear-soaked mother. “You’ll be able to tell us apart now anyway mum” he looks around says hi to harry then asks where the others are. “They aren't back yet,” I say and George looks at me and in that look I know he is remembering that not all of our friends were fighting on our side tonight and therefore we weren't the only ones in danger.


	2. Plans

Alice  
For the first time in my memory, Taylah is punished before me. “You let the potter girl escape. You know he wants her as much as he wants potter. She can give him the information he needs.” father roars. Taylah kneels in front of father tears of pain rolling down her face but no sound coming from her. “An you” father says rounding on me I brace my self. Father however doesn't speak again because Voldemort has entered the room. His fury is almost palpable, Taylah scrambles to compose herself as the rest of the crew who was in the air tonight lines up against the wall I join them. “Potter escaped once more,” Voldemort says in his high voice. Manny of the death eaters flinch away from his fury, “we failed…” the wave from his wand knocks all of us back into the wall. We all stay down on the floor until he passes out of sight. Gingerly I touch the back of my head, no blood which is a small relief. I stand up with the others who all scatter before Voldemort returns, mothers punch catches me completely off guard and I fall back to the ground. The family is on me in no time the usual punishments take place then I’m left on the floor bleeding from the whip marks on my back, the ones on my arms and a small cut on my cheek from Taylah. To my surprise Narcissa Malfoy stops on her way by and waves her wand over my cuts sealing them once more, “it wasn't your fault that the one you were chasing got away.” she says softly then walks away. I pick my self up slowly and head to the room the family has just vacated, grab up my bag and head into the rain falling around the manor. 

Delilah  
“Madeye” bill says raising his glass. “Madeye” we all echo and drink.the entire group then dives into a discussion of how the plans might have been betrayed. Harry tries to leave claiming that he doesn't want to put any of us in danger any longer. “It's not me I'm worried about” harry snaps when we all shout him down “we know that. But it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left” Mr. Weasley points out. “Yer not goin’ anywhere” hagrid growls “blimey harr, after all, we wen’ through ter get you here?” “yeah what about my bleeding ear?” George says propping himself upon the cushions. “I know that…” harry says “madeye wouldn't want…” I start “I KNOW!” harry yells he pushes out of the house muttering something about getting some fresh air. Ron, Hermione, Taytum and I all share a look then follow him. When we finally get his attention Harry tells us about what he saw through Voldemort's eyes and how Ollivander is being tourchered. The next morning the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Taytum and I cycle through the kitchen for breakfast. Fred, George, Taytum and I have just decended the stairs when lupin comes striding up the lane, Alice walking in his shadow, George drops the plat he was holding with a loud crash then runs out the back door to meet Alice and lupin. George colides with alice wraping his arms around her she stagers slightly and places her arms around him slowly. George releases her and she stares at him shock crossing her face. She says somthing to George and he looks away from her unconsciously showing her the full efect of his missing ear. George then takes her hand and leads her to the house through the kitchen where we all watch the two of them disapear up the stairs. “Sould I check on them?” Fred asks setting his plate of eggs down on the table. “They need to talk in private,” Taytum says watching the stairs as she sits down to ther breakfast. 

Alice  
George guides me through the crowded kitchen and up the stairs. He stops infront of a door and opens it inside are tones and tones of boxes and two beds. The moment the door is closed I drop george’s hand and face him crossing my arms. “I know that look.” George says moving to what is clearly his bed. “Then you also know that I wont stop until I know what happened.” I say still very aware of the hole where his ear used to be. “I think you know what happened.” he says looking up at me. “I definitely don't… NO! IT WAS THAT NIGHT… YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!” George springs up from the bed. He knows better than to touch me in this state but he also knows that his presence nearby helps. “Alice please calm down. It wasn't you. You were a little busy chasing hermione down. After taytum tried to jinx you” I take a step back the fear I felt that night flooding my vains once more. I suddenly feel trapped not just in my own body but in the world, in the part I have to play. Somthing must have changed on my face because george is looking as though he’s fighting down comforting me and knowing that I don't except comfort in my state. “Alice let me explain.” he says gently I take another step back i can't keep my self in place. “Alice” but it's too late im out of the door and flying down the stairs back through the kitchen and out into the yard i keep running, running. Shouts sound behind me but I keep moving, I can't stand the fact that I've finaly managed what i hoped I never would. “Alice!” someone shouts I don't stop till I reach the fence I clutch at it digging my hands into the wood letting the pain flow through me. “Alice!” someone calls again. Someone comes up behind “Let me explain.” George says. I shake my head “Please” he says his voice breaking I turn to him and nod. He sighs releaved “you were right it was that night.” I turn back to the garden replacing my stranglehold on the fence george steps up next to me and looks out at the garden as he talks. “It was Snape. Lupin told me afterward. snape narrowly missed me but whatever spell he used blew off my ear. lupin managed to keep me from falling but I still lost a lot of blood. It had nothing to do with you.” he looks at me when he finishes. “Alice?” he says I dont move but continue to stare out at the garden the sun suddenly feeling as though it isn't shining anymore. George hesitates for a moment then reaches out and puts his hand over mine. I jump taking a step back from him “I can't…” I start to retreat george looks hurt but to my surprise, he catches me by the wrist his hand encircling the scars left behind by the chains I had been restrained in during my time in azkaban. “I…” “yes you can.” George says cutting me off “you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can survive this war it will be you.” “no, I can't. Not if you get hurt” George pulls me closer to him. “Im alive. And I plan to stay that way.” he says the ghost of a grin flashing across his face. But I can't smile the prospect of the role I have to play despight my desire to do the right thing. “Alice look at me. Please” I look at him “I will be fine. You will be fine. Don't worry about me, or the family. Alice trust me.” he places his other hand on my cheek avoiding the cut there but still holding my wrist clearly fearing that ill try to run again. “I want to be the person i want to be. I want to follow my father’s foot steps and be the good person I could never be. But I can't. I can't be that person…” “yes you can.” george says framing my face in his hands. ”you can and will be the person you want to be. That good amazing person that I see when I look in your eyes. The beautiful strong woman I fell in love with.” he stops as though it dawns on him what he just said. “You love me?” I ask George goes slightly red in the sunlight. “Yes,” he says holding my gaze and I don't look away. George looks at me for a long moment then “Alice” he says his voice sounding slightly odd. “I shouldn't have said it like that. thats not how I wanted you to find out.” I look a question at him “I should have told you earlier. I should have…” I stop him by placing my hand over his mouth. “I'm glad you finally told me.” he raises his eyes at me. “I had my suspecions about your true feelings for me cense the ball but after last year I was sure that you would eventually give up because of my being a death eater.” george mumbles something into my hand so I remove it. “You thought I would leave you just because you were forced to be a death eater?” he says shock reaching his voice. I dont say anything which seems to give him the answer. “Alice, I would never. I know it is good inside you. I see it every time I look at you” he says pulling me into his arms I stiffen not fond of the physical contact after so many years of abuse from the family and especially not when my back is still tender from the night before. George under normal circumstances would have let me go immediately but instead he pulls me closer stroking my hair gently almost not even touching it. I bury my face in his shoulder allowing the contact though I don't fully relax I don't think ill ever be able to. “I will never leave you. You are so strong and brave. I dont know what I would do without you.” he says softly I breathe in his scent, a mix of chemicals from his jokes and clean laundry. I relax slightly into him and he smiles I know it without looking up at him because his breathing changes. “We will get through this. Together.” he says looking down at me this forcing me to look at him. He stroaks my cheek lightly, His face is extremely close to mine but for the first time in my life, I don't mind someone invading my personal space. This fact is clearly not lost on george who lets his hand remain on my cheek and he doesn't move away. George looks at me for a long time, his face holding an odd almost longing expression. “George I…” I start but George cuts me off by closing the distance between us and pressing his mouth to mine. His lips on mine are gentle pressing lightly into mine his hand moves from my cheek to the back of my neck his fingers wrapping into my hair. I feel my back arch backward away from his pressure george obviously felt it too because he pulls away looking scared. He steps back away from me. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” he says taking another uncertain step back. “George. Wait.” I say closing the distance between us in two strides so that we’re face to face. He looks at me still scared that he went too far. I reach up to him hesitantly and touch the side of his face that isn't on the damaged side. He looks at me a mix of shock and uncertanty on his face. “As long as you believe in me. I will stay strong.” I say George smiles at me and closes the distance between us pressing his lips once more to mine lightly and briefly this time. “We should head back to the house…” George says looking awkward. I smile “there you are,” he says a bright smile spreading across his face. I smile again and he wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk back to the house. When we enter the kitchen ron and harry have replaced taytum Delilah and Fred in the kitchen. I can tell instantly that our arival interrupted harry and ron’s conversation but I don't have time to speak because at that moment Mrs. weasley enters the kitchen she stops dead in her tracks staring at me a mixture of horror and disgust on her face. George starts forward as though to make an introduction but I stop him by saying “hello Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to intrude, lupin sugested I come by and visit with taytum harry and the others.” George stops mid-stride his mouth slightly open as he had been about to speak he closes it instantly. “Harry, would you mind?” I ask motioning behind me to the yard outside. Mrs. weasley looks deeply uncomfortable with this so I add, “ron you can come to.” both Harry and Ron stand up without looking at each other or Mrs. Weasley. I glace at george give him an apologetic look then lead harry and Ron out into the yard. The boys follow me to the tall grass where I stop and turn to face them, “you both faught bravely last night.” I say and both boys look slightly conserned. “I'm not going to attack you. I have no reason to.” I say slightly exasperated. “Harry I was able to recover the black family belongings mundungus stole. When you and taytum are ready to divide them…” I trail off because harry is looking extremely uncomfortable. Ron clears his throat, “can we have this conversation inside, it's sweltering.” I not and ron leads the way back to the house and up the stairs, our movements are only noticed by taytum delilah and Hermione who join us in the topmost bedroom that could only be ron’s. “Its nice to see you again Alice.” taytum says “likewise,” I say with a slight incline of the head. Delilah is looking at me with distrust but not nearly as much as she used to look at me with. She even holds my gaze for a time and my curiosity gets the better of me, I watch as she talks to Draco who is lying in a hospital bed, “I don't think your wizarding world scum” Draco says then she is reading a note from him thanking her for her help. I withdraw from her mind as the pieces fall into place, draco’s unwillingness to look at Voldemort, the odd look on his face when muggle studies was mentioned during the meeting. “Alice, what did you want to talk to us about?” ron asks loud enough that his voice brings me back from the spiral of my thoughts. Delilah is looking slightly uncomfortable as I was slightly sloppy when reading her mind, but she doesn't say anything about it. “Right sorry.” I say looking around the room. “I know that dumbledore entrusted you with a mission. Lupin filled me in when he was walking me in. and I was wondering if I can be of any help.” I say this has an interesting effect, Harry looks at Ron and Hermione while taytum looks at Delilah Ron Hermione and harry completly confused. I look at harry and it all makes sense. 

Taytum  
“Delilah and taytum aren't aware of the next aspect of the mission. I see” Alice says and she has the good sense to look slightly ocward about this. “We are… that is to say ron Hermione and I are not returning to hogwarts this year.” harry says glancing at ron and hermione then at Alice. “Dumbledore gave us a job to do after he gave me my lessons throughout the year.” harry says glancing at Alice clearly aware of her presence and slightly distrusting her. “And you didnt think to offer us the same opportunity to come along,” I ask trying hard to keep the hurt out of my voice. “Your absence would raise too many questions,” Hermione says looking at Delilah apologetically, Delilah nods clearly understanding and accepting it. Harry is watching me “let me come with you” I say “excuse me?” Ron says looking aghast. “Where ever you three are going this year instead of returning to Hogwarts this year, im coming with you.” I say “you cant sis. It would be too suspicious if you disappear as well. You have a job with the ministry the death eaters probably already have people in the offices there.” harry says. “They do. That I can assure you of.” Alice says perching herself on the window sill looking slightly bored. We all ignore her “They would know if you left they would come after you.” harry continues as though Alice didn't interrupt. “then us” Hermione says looking at me almost pleading. “Ok you win,” I say annoyed, “delilah let go see what molly needs help with. The wedding is so close she needs all hands on deck.” i say and delilah and i leave Ron's room leaving alice harry Ron and hermione to talk about whatever they need to. 

Alice   
“Sorry about that” i say when taytum and Delilah have left. Harry turns to me, “it was an inevitable conversation.” he says looking me up and down for the first time cense my arrival. “Are you ok?” he asks taking in my slightly bruised face the cut on my cheek. “Lets just say your excape came with some consequences for us death eaters. The others fared better because they don't have parents but thats all besides the point.” i say Ron and hermione look utterly confused but harry nods gravely. “Look not to be too thick but what could you posibly do to help us?” ron says. “I think my father was on the same mission to destroy Voldemort as you are.” I say looking at harry as i say it. “That is what you three are doing right? Trying to destroy voldemort.” “could you not do that its extremely disconcerting.” harry says giving me a brief glare. “Sorry. Its habit at this point.” I say looking away from him. “But i wouldn't be able to if you would close your mind.” I point out just as someone knocks on the door. George peeks his head in, “Alice lupin is looking for you.” he says glancing at the trio briefly then fixing his eyes on me once more. I stand up and cross the room, George and I walk down the stairs in scilence. In the kitchen lupin is talking to Kingsley and mr. weasley the three of them stop talking instantly when i step off the last stair. “Alice, i need to go on order business.” i glance at George then say to mr. Weasley “I can stay and help with the wedding preparations. If that's ok. I can leave with Remus when he’s finished his order buisness.” lupin gives me a smile behind Mr. Weasley's back, “I think that would be alright. Molly has her hands full and could surely use an extra pair of hands.” mr. Weasley then stands up and heads out into the yard where mrs. Weasley is surrounded by bill flure Fred Delilah taytum and ginny. George and I follow mr. Weasley out of the kitchn lupin follows behind us. Mr. Weasley pulls his wife aside and george and i move over to fred “hi Alice.” Fred says giving me a welcoming smile. “Fred” i say nodding to him but watching Mr. and mrs. Weasley talking a short distance away. Mr. Weasley appears to win and lupin gives my arm a slight squeeze that makes me jump so badly that I tried on Fred's foot. Lupin gives me an apologetic look as he strides away. Mrs. Weasley instructs her children taytum and Delilah in their tasks then when they have all set off she turns to me her look of disapproval in place. “You can go get harry ron and Hermione, I have jobs for them as well.” she says in a tone of voice that suggests that this is the only task she trusts me with. I walk back with bill who glances at me as we walk back to the house, “I'm sorry about her.” he says i look sideways at him. “Im used to it.” i say with a shrug. Bills smiles nodding, “I see why george likes you. You speak the truth, and are tougher than anyone who doesnt know you would guess.” “the truth avoids misunderstandings between people. As to my strength, its the only thing that has kept me alive this long.” i say then leaveing Bill in the kitchen i walk up the stairs to Ron's room where harry Ron and hermione are talking. “Mrs. Weasley wants you all down in the yard for wedding preperations.” i say and the three of them exit ron’s room with me trailing behind them. When i deliver the trio to Mrs. Weasley she ignores me and tells them what jobs they are assigned to then walks back into the house. I glance around the yard and see Fred George and ron degnoming the garden. I hop the fence and help them. “Nice one Alice,” fed says when I chuck a gnome over the fence and way out into the field beyond. “I dont think anyone has ever gotten one that far.” “not even that one harry kicked a few years back?” George asks flinging his own gnome over the fence. At lunch instead of joining the family aroound the table I retreat up the stairs to the small landing at the top of the house and the window that looks out at the yard and trees that suround the Weasley house. Ive just settled in to watch the sky as the clouds pass by when George arrives on the tiney landing, “am I interrupting?” he asks softly. I start and look around at him, “no. I'm just…” “hiding.” George says handing me a plate of food. I let my legs fall to the floor so that he can sit next to me in the small window. “You sure I wasn't inturpting?” George asks sitting next to me. “Course,” I say picking up the half of sandwich he brought me. “You were messing with your neckless.” george says through a maulth full of his own sandwitch. I touch the chain but dont answer george but instead take another bite of my sandwich. George wipes his hands on his pants and holds out a hand, I look a question at him. “Can I see it?” he says motioning slightly to the chain. I reach up and unclasp the chain reclasping it before handing it to george. He examings the ring for a moment then looks up at me, “this is the black family ring.” he says still holding it. I nod, “Sirius gave it to me after I was released from Azkaban. I’ve worn it ever cense.” george looks at me then holds the ring back out to me, I take it and replace it around my neck. “It belonged to your father didn't it” George says picking his sandwich up again. “It reminds me that I can do the right thing,” I say by way of an answer.   
I spend the rest of the day in the window at the top of the house, mrs. weasley doesn't seek me out for help so I stay out of everyone's way. The sun has set by the time the order has their meeting and the Weasleys return to their room. Im watching the stars when harry arrives on the landing. I look around at him, “sorry.” he says “i didn't know you were up here.” his brow creases, “you ok, Alice? You were looking at the stars like sirius used to.” he says moving over to stand next to me. “I'm… well i was just lost in thought. I dont get out much anymore. The death eaters are usually confined to headquarters when not on mission. Unless they have other jobs to uphold.” harry nods, “im sorry alice. I can't imagin what its like to be forced into…” he trails off when angry voices echo up the stairs. Harry and i share a glance and we both head down the stairs. Near the bottom taytum, delilah, ginny Hermione fred and ron have gathered listening to the voices coming from the living room. “Why are you judging her!” George's voice asks harshly but not angerly. George is never angry but this is really close. “She is one of them. Her alliance is with them. She can't be trusted.” mrs. weasley’s voice says. “Molly listen,” lupin’s voice says firmly but george cuts him off. “You dont know her as I do. Just because she is one of them doesnt mean she can't be trusted.” “thats exactly what it means. Her kind are taking over everywhere. She can not stay…” “molly please. Alice isnt like the rest of them…” “she can not be trusted!” mrs Weasley practically shouts. “She’s using you george. Trying to get close to harry, to spy on us…” i can't stand it anymore a shove through the others and walk into the living room. The effect my enterance has on the people in the room would have been comical had they not been acusing me. George is taken aback by my apearence and so shocked that he cant speak even sputtering slightly like a fish. lupin and tonks are looking at me as though they pity me and mrs. weasley is looking at me with something close to fear in her eyes. Mr. weasley moves as though to protect his wife but stays where he is. Bill alone looks sorry for the conversation I have inturpted. “Alice i can explain,” lupin says but he doesnt need to i know enough. I don't dare look at george instead i stair at his mother. “I see my presence has already brought trouble. I may be different but judging me for a choice that i didnt make is wrong.” i roll up my left sleeve turning my forearm to the people in the room they all recoil from the dark mark branded on my skin “you see it there. But do you also see the red around it!” im reaching histaria at this point ane I know it probably reflected in my hair but i don't care “i didn't want this life! It was forced upon me! I didnt want it… so dont judge me for the decisions that i didnt make because that is just wrong.” the room is silent when i finish and for a moment I stand there my arm srill out streatched. Then I turn and run back outside catching up my bag as I pass it on the kitchen chair I left it on and back towards the magical barior. if they dont want me to stay then I won't. “Alice!” georges voice calls from behind me but I can't stop “alice wait!” I hear pounding feet behind me “alice! Come back!” I slow as I aproach the barrier. The pounding feet behind me don't however. He sees me moments before he colodes with me. “Alice,” he says breathlessly. “Alice looks at me,” George says the hardness in his voice unnatural. “Merlins beard alice look at me” he says again. So I do rage still coursing through me, but george’s eyes are gentle. “I won't force you to stay. After what she said I dont blame you for leaving. But you have to know that I dont think for one second that you are spying on us for them. Neother does lupin.” I look away “im not welcom here.” I say a hallow tone on my voice. “You are to me.” George says “george please...dont make this harder.” I say looking away from him “im not trying to. Bill trusts you, thats what started the conversation, he wants you to be my date to the wedding. As do i.” he says a serious note in his voice that catches me off guard. I look up at him “will you be my date to my brother’s wedding?” he asks catching my hand in his, I flintch so viently that George looks scared. I extract my hand from George's, “ill consider it.” I say then coss the barior instantly george fades from view.


	3. The Wedding

Taytum  
After Alice leaves George retreats into his and Fred's room clearly mad at mom for what she said about Alice. The next few days pass in a blur of wedding preparations, Fred George and I end up degnoming the garden once more before flures parents arrive and this seems to give George some comfort. He is throwing the gnomes so hard that they are soaring through the air and landing far out in the field on the other side of the fence. Fred seems to be slightly worried about his brother but doesn't say anything to me. Mrs. Weasley is doing her best to keep harry Ron and Hermione separate by giving them jobs that keep them in separate parts of the house or its surrounding area. By the time flure’s family arrives there is much resentment towards them because of the amount of work we have been doing in preparation for their arrival. Mr. Weasley had gone down to the village to fetch them because of the heightened security around the burrow. Flure greats her family with much enthusiasm and Mr. Delacour tells Mrs. Weasley, “you ave been to much trouble. Fleur tells us you ave been working very ard” he says in a deep voice. “Oh its been nothing, nothing.” Mrs. Weasley trills “no trouble at all!” ron takes his frustrations about this out by aiming a kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new flutterby bushes. “Dear lady!” Mr. Delacour says still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his own “we are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife Apolline” madam Delacour glides forward kisses Mrs. Weasley on both cheeks then introduces Gabrielle, who was flure in miniature. The delacours it soon transpired were helpful pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations. Their arrival stretches the burrow’s capacity to breaking point and the twins return to their apartment above their shop as George has recovered. Delilah and I also return to our own apartment returning every day to help with preparations. The twins however don't return until the night before the wedding for harry’s birthday celebration. For his birthday harry receives Mrs. weasely’s brother’s watch to complete the tradition of giving a wizard a watch when he turns of age. Harry thanks her by giving her a hug, Hermione got harry a new sneaker scope, the delacours got him an enchanted razor, Fred and George gave him a box of the latest Weasley wizard wheezes products. Delilah and I gave harry a photo of all of us, Ron, Hermione, harry, Delilah, Fred, George, Alice and the rest of the loyal members of the DA including luna, Nevil and ginny inscribed on the back in Delilah's neet hand “the DA about fighting you know who” harry studies the inscription then looks up at Delilah and I and smiles. Charlie arrives after lunch and is almost immediately seated in a chair by Mrs. Weasley brandishing her wand threateningly and begins to give him a hair cut. By seven o’clock all the guests had arrived led into the house by Fred and George who had waited for them at the end of the lane. Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best and horrible hairy brown suit. Although lupin smiles at Harry as he shakes his hand lupin looks slightly unhappy. His black wolf companion is back and sitting at his side, tonks on his other side looks simply radiant. Lupin says somthing to the wolf as harry moves over to hagrid and the wolf walks off. “Seventeen eh!” hagrid says as he excepts a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. “Six years ter the day since we met, harry d’yeh remember it?” “vaguely,” harry says looking up at hagrid “didn't you break down the front door give Dudley a pig’s tail and tell me I was a wizard.” harry and hagrid continue their conversation as I move off to talk to charlie who gives me a hug, “how have you been?” he asks just as hagrid calls him over. I motion him to go over and he goes and talks to harry and hagrid. I move over to George and Fred who are exchanging jokes with Bill who has flure on his arm Delilah joins me. The black wolf that accompanied lupin is now sitting at George's side Gabrielle is watching it with something close to adoration. “Can I pet you wolf?” she asks George. George glances down at her then looks at the wolf at his side. “She doesn't like to be touched. I'm sorry. But you can pet me instead.” George says with a wink and he crouches down in front of Gabrielle who strokes his messy red-orange hair. We all look around at a soft low growl George, however, stands up when Gabrielle has withdrawn her hand from his hair, “don't mind her. She’s just protective.” he says hovering his hand over the wolf’s ears which instantly flaten on its head. “I think we’d better start without Arthur” Mrs. Weasley calls “he must have been held up at -oh!” we all see it at the same time a streak of light that comes flying across the yard and onto the table where it resolves itself into a bright silver weasel which stands on its hind legs and speaks with Mr. Weasley's voice. “Minister of magic coming with me” the Patronus dissolves into thin air leaving flur’s family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished. “We shouldn't be here,” lupin says at once then whistles the wolf at George's side instantly runs to his side. “Harry-i'm sorry-ill explain another time…” he seizes tonk’s wrist and pulls her away the wolf running in their wake they reach the fence and climb over it the wolf leaping over it in one graceful ark the three of them vanish from sight. “The minister-but why-? I don't understand…” molly says bewildered. But there was no time to discuss it. Mr. Weasley accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour appear out of thin air at the gate. The two newcomers march across the yard towards the garden and the lantern-lit table where everyone is standing in silence watching them. “Sorry to intrude,” Scrimgeour says as he limps to a halt before the table “especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party”   
On the morning of the wedding, Fred and George go to the village and find a read head in the village sample his hair and bring it back for harry so that he can pretend to be a cousin of the Weasley's. My hair is red enough that I don't have to worry about not fitting it and cense I am not one of flure’s bride's maids I can blend in with the rest of the family. Ginny and I’s room which I largely deserted after I got my job is currently occupied by Flure’s sister Gabrielle and ginny who are both stepping into the golden bride’s maid dresses that flure picked out for them the gold matching both of them beautifully. Both girls smile at me when I enter the room, I return the smile and help both of them zip their dresses and braid the top parts of their hair into a crown producing golden flowers with my wand and placing them in their hair. When I am finished I step into my dress a short length Gryffindor red lace with no sleeves except the lace top. I open my small box of jewelry and extract the golden Lilly locket that Sirius gave me so long ago and clasp it around my neck. Slowly I braid back my hair so that part of it is braided back while the rest of it is cascading around my shoulders. The next thing I do is paint my nails gold doing one hand first then drying that hand using my wand before moving to the next and drying it with my wand as well. I step into my black heels from the yule ball that are accented with red underneath, ginny and Gabriell are both finishing the details of their dresses when I turn. “I’ll see you both momentarily” 

Delilah  
Outside the line for entering the marque extends to the barrier where it stops abruptly. I slip through it and catch up to taytum just as she emerges from the house. “There you are,” she says changing direction to intercept me. “I was at the hospital and lost track of time,” I say shifting slightly. Taytum looks me up and down taking in my tight Ravenclaw blue dress the mesh top sequined in silver to my waist than the solid skirt that ends just below my knees. The blue high heels and my hair pulled up in a braided bun accented with silver to match the silver in my dress. “You look amazing,” she says giving me an encouraging smile. “You do as well,” I say with a smile at her. Together we return to the house and up into ginny’s room. Ginny and Gabrielle are in gold dresses and look absolutely beautiful. I set my handbag on Taytum’s old desk and exclaim over the girls. When the line outside the tent has died down considerably Hermione taytum and I head down to the marque. We've just joined Harry, Fred, George, and ron at the entrance when Krum arrives ron is skeptical about his being invited but the twins are not paying attention as harry leads Krum to his seat. Striding towards us in a shimmering Slytherin green full-length dress the edges of which are covered in silver sequins much like the ones on my dress. Her belled sleeves billow slightly in the slight breeze playing in the air. Though her silver accented hood obscures her face I know instantly who it is, the twins seem to know as well though none of us say anything. When she is only a few feet away from us she pushes her hood back lightly and it falls around her shoulders revealing the open neck of her dress that has left her shoulders exposed above the glittering silver around the neck of her dress. Her neck is devoid of a neckless or any other jewelry but dangling from her ears are silver chandelier earrings the same length as the bangs framing her face. At first, I think she’s pulled her hair up onto the back of her head but I soon realize that she has shortened it and while the majority of it is braided into a spiral bun the edges handing down are clean-cut and tame, unlike her usual hair. She walks up to George and extends a piece of parchment on which bill’s handwriting is clearly visible to him. He stares at her for a long time as though not able to take his eyes off of her, Fred takes the parchment and nods. Flure ginny and Gabrielle exit the house flure on her fathers arm and we all enter the tent Fred shows Alice to her back row seat that was probably added at the last minute and he and George followed by taytum Ron Hermione and I follow them up to where the Weasleys are all sitting in the front few rows. 

Alice  
I watch the Weasleys disappear into the front rows where the family sits and wonder why George didn't say anything to me. Though I can understand why he didn't it still stings. Bill and charlie stand up at the front of the marque and Fred wolf whistles, and the vela cousins laugh looking at him appreciatively. The crowd falls silent as music wells from the golden ballons and flure and her dad enter the marque, flure’s radiance makes everyone around her look beautiful and handsome, Bill looks as though he never greyback. I glance at George barley visible between all the people between us his smile is in place his eyes are laughing slightly he too glances in my direction as all attention is turned back to the front and the little wizard who gave dumbledore’s eulogy. “...Then I declare you bonded for life” the wizard waves his wand over bill and flures joined heads showering them in silver stars, Fred and George lead the audience in a round of applause just as the golden balloons over Bill and flure burst releasing golden bells and birds of paradise who add their songs to the din. The crowd stands up the Weasley's aunt grumbling audibly and the chairs disappear clearing a dance floor. Bill and flure disappear behind a crowd of well-wishers and I move to join them. Fred and George are among the last of the gathered crowd to congratulate bill and flure, bill sees me hovering and says “I'm glad you came.” he says extending a hand to me. I take it and shake, flure gives me a radiant smile that I attempt to return except at that precise moment my dark mark burns suddenly white-hot. It takes every ounce of will power not to wince. Bill and flure move onto the dance floor and the dancing begins. The twins turn to me, “it's really nice of you to come.” Fred says clearly unsure of how to start a conversation. “Thanks. I couldn't pass up a date with your twin.” I say attempting a light tone but it come out cracked and both boys look at me with worried expressions. “Is it nice to finally not be cleaning the house to prepare for this?” I say trying to change their focus. “Sorry we didn't say hello earlier.” taytum says arriving out of the crowd at my elbow accompanied by Delilah. “That's alright. I understand that I wasn't expected.” I say turning to her and Delilah to speak to them. “That's true. I take it Bill invited you.” taytum says I nod glancing out of the corner of my eye at George now to my left. This isn't unnoticed by Delilah who turns to Fred to inquire about a dance and Fred declines as he’s got his eye on a veela cousin of flure’s who is nearby. Delilah sees Hermione and Ron stand up from their table and enter the dance floor and she instantly moves to cross the tent and taking Ron's empty seat. Taytum says something about talking to charlie and moves off leaving George and I standing at the base of the spot where bill and flure got married moments before. The silence between us is uncomfortable, but George breaks it, “I'm sorry” he says softly. “For what,” I ask watching Bill and flure on the dancefloor. “For doubting you.” George says I turn my attention to him looking him full in the face. “Bill told me he’d sent you a note but I didn't think you would come.” “I decided this was where I wanted to be.” I say ignoring my still burning dark mark with some effort. George extends a hand to me and nods to the dancefloor. I take his hand and we dance, over George's shoulder I see ginny dancing with lee, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are dancing close enough that I can see Mrs. Weasley's distrust etched on her face. “Ignore her.” George whispers to me his lips so close to my ear that I jump slightly having not noticed that he’d pulled me so close. After the cake has been cut and darkness has started to fall George leads me out of the tent into the descending darkness. As we walk he intertwines our fingers together, we’ve walked a few feet when it happens again my mark burns white-hot this time I can't suppresses the wince of pain, I jerk my arm to my body breaking George's hold on my left hand. He turns to me and we both stop moving, “what?” he asks a mixture of hurt and surprise etched in his voice. I close my eyes briefly focusing on where I am and why I'm here, “you're being summoned aren't you?” George's voice says from very far away. I open my eyes and look at him he looks away, “go” he says his voice hollow. But I don't move George is staring at a point in the darkness hesitantly I close the distance between us so that we are almost face to face, George turns his head to look at me and I see the shock written there. “This is where I want to be.” I say softly George looks down at me and I don't break his gaze. “You really want to be here?” George asks “for you, yes.” I say knowing that George is remembering the last time I was here the words that were uttered the distrust that is reflected on almost every member of his family’s faces. George reaches out to me placing a hand on my face the tips of his fingers brushing my hairline. I feel the change in my hair though I can't see it from the point where his fingers touched I feel the color spread throughout my hair. George watches it “light orange?” he asks I don't answer however but merely watch his face the angles of his cheeks the shine in his eyes of mischievousness, the love he carries for me also reflected there. His hair the way it falls slightly messily against his forehead and around his ear. The hole where his left ear used to be… I feel George's hand wrap around the back of my neck and I jump slightly, George removes his hand. “You still don't trust me.” he says hurt reaching his voice though he's trying to conceal it. “It's not you.” I say slowly and slip my wand out of my sleeve aiming it at my neck the charm I placed there removes itself self and I light my wand, George leans in then recoils instantly. I know what he is seeing, the bruises wrapped around my neck deep black bruises caused by father strangling me two days ago for returning to the manor at two in the morning. “Alice I…” “don't I say lowering my wand and replacing it back into my sleeve, “there's nothing you can do.” there's a slight scuffling from the bush to our left and we both move on up the slight hill towards the small patch of trees near the house. “It happened after you left with lupin didn't it?” George says slowly once we’ve stopped. “No. it was a couple of days ago, I came back late from a mission and father lost control, I couldn't do anything to stop him.” I say slowly. “I don't really remember what happened.” I say unable to stop my self. George’s face changes and at that moment I see a protective side of George that I've only ever seen his face wear when he is looking at his younger siblings. He’s wrapped me in his arms before I can stop him his hands gentle on my back but firm, I stiffen but he doesn't let go he places his chin on the top of my head and I bury my face into his chest. Standing there I feel protected for the first time in my life slowly I wrap my arms around him pulling myself closer into his body. As I do I slip the chain holding the black family ring into his pocket, knowing that this will be the last time I ever see him. I inhale his sent trying to engrave the mix of chemicals and clean laundry into my mind for later. George releases me slightly and I let my arms fall back to my sides, he looks down at me eyes shining in the darkness then he’s pressed his lips to mine gently, my lips part slightly in shock and George pulls away, “one day you will be free from your past and I hope to be a part of that.” he says slowly. We both freeze when a bright white object comes streaking out of the sky towards the marque. George watches it and we hear Kingsley's voice telling of the fall of the ministry that death eaters are coming… instantly I know I'm not just in trouble with the parents but with Voldemort as well unless I can come up with a convincing back story to a possible solution to keep me out of punishment. George looks at me as the linx disappears and people start to flee. With one motion he’s replaced my hood over my face, “get out of here.” he says taking my arm and propelling me towards the boundary. I look back at him just as the first death eaters arrive at the wedding instantly curses fly and George pulls out his wand turning and running back towards the marque to his family. I stand rooted to the spot then I too am running but not towards the wedding. I'm running away from it. 

Taytum  
The wedding guests are fleeing and the order is casting protection keeping the guests safe the innocents safe. Some of the death eaters disparate others' stay. The ones who stay force us into golden chairs Taylah pushes me roughly into a chair and when George makes a furious movement towards her she points her wand at him and he falls to the ground screaming in pain. But he’s up almost instantly, seemingly from nowhere Alice appeared her hand closing on Taylah’s wrist. Her hair is back to normal and her death eater robes make her look like a shadow moving through the brightly lit marquee. “We need information on potter. Don't torture them unnecessarily they may not give us the information we need if you do” she says slowly. Her voice and breathing is labored and a glance at George tells me something has happened to her cense we last saw her. Taylah wrenches her arm from Alice's grip and moves away, Alice stoops and shoves George into a chair next to me conjuring ropes that wrap around his hands pinning them behind the chair. Though her gaze is devoid of emotion and unblinking I see a flash of sorrow cross the stony features before she turns away and shoves Tonks who had been struggling against Taylah and another death eater into a chair. Once we are all strapped to chairs the death eaters start asking questions oddly enough Alice manages to torture those of us who are closest to her. George quells under her hard emotionless gaze when she arrives Taylah at her back. She points her wand at his face and George goes crosseyed trying to keep it in view. “Where is harry potter?” she says in a cold voice Taylah leering behind her. “I don't know. He wasn't here,” George says. A slight flick of her wand has George screaming once more under the cruciatus curse. Fred topples his chair in an attempt to come to his brother’s aid and the death eaters nearest him laugh. “We know he is friendly with your family why would he not come to this wedding?” George shakes his head indicating he doesn't know. Alice straightens up and walks away Taytlah however points her wand at George who screams once more this time the convulsions of the curse cause him to tip his chair and roll slightly in pain. Taylah grins maliciously down at him and when I start to struggle against my bonds to save George she turns her wand on me. Pain shoots through me and I'm screaming, at that moment my seer powers are released from their controlled state and I watch harry Ron and Hermione entering Grimmauld place a dust figure rushes them Hermione screams. I'm back at the wedding slumped against my bonds Taylah having moved off. The death eaters are conversing in low voices, a short while later they release all of us from our bonds and disappear. We all head back into the house once inside with the curtains drawn we talk about what just happened George doesn't speak the entire time Fred has his arm around George when Mrs. Weasley starts talking about Alice, George stands up and leaves the sitting room. Fred stays long enough to give his mother an annoyed expression then follows his brother out of the front door and back to their apartment. Once Mr. Weasley has sent a Patronus to harry Ron and Hermione, Delilah and I leave the house as well returning to our apartment in London.


	4. On the Run

Delilah  
Taytum and I both know that it is too dangerous to try and contact Hermione and harry even with flame so we don't try. Once back at our apartment and after having checked that the death eaters didn't post any listening contraptions or something of the like aside form our death eater tails outside on the street. we sitt down in the sitting room and talk about what happened. Both of us are relieved that Harry Ron and Hermione got out ok so that they can start their mission for dumbledore. About a week after the wedding the prophet reports the new einstatement of the muggle-born register and after a long day at the hospital caring for my patients, I follow Taytum’s suggestion and go into hiding. On the run is not easy and despite the tent and the security charms, I put in place around me everywhere I go it's hard to feel secure. The day I go into hiding I visit my muggle family and after a complicated memory charm, I convince them that they have different identities and that their greatest wish is to travel the world with their daughter so that is where they go. Leaving behind everything in the house as though they’ve gone out for the day. After that, I disappear completely. I spend my time in muggle villages hoping the death eaters will not look for me in the muggle world. With no access to the prophet or anyone else, my life becomes very dull. A few times when in low spirits I visit the muggle hospital closest to my hiding place and assist with their patients covertly. Though the death eaters must get wind of my visits somehow because they almost find me in a tiny hospital near the coast. After that I stop staying near villages, eventually, I run into Tonks's father and the two of us join together living off what we need to survive and walking through the countryside. Dean eventually joins us not long after we join up with a couple of goblins. One night we stop on a muddy bank in wales our group is talking in low voices as we approach the river bank we continue to talk as we draw up to the river bed, “there ought to be a few salmon in here or d’you reckon it’s too early in the season? Accio salmon!” Dirk says glancing at me I shrug and start to rummage around in my bag for plates. After several splashes and the slapping of fish against flesh dean tonks and I set up a fire while the two goblins continue their conversation in gobbledygook. We all sit around the fire letting the salmon cook “here griphook gornuk” dirk says passing the goblins plates of salmon. “Thank you,” they say together in English. “So you thre have been on the run how long?” ted tonks asks dirk and the two goblins. “Six weeks...seven...i forget. Met up with griphook in the first couple of days and joined forces with gornok not long after. Nice to have a bit of company.” dirk says glancing at me when I nod understanding at his company comment. Knives scrape plates and tin mugs are picked up then placed back on the ground before dirk asks “what made you leave ted?” “knew they were coming for me.” ted replies “heard death eaters were in the area last week and decided I’d better run for it. Refused to register as a muggle-born on principle see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew id have to leave in the end. My wife should be ok, she’s pure-blood. And then I met up with Delilah here a few days in, and dean here what a few days ago son?” “yeah” dean and I say together. “Muggle-borns eh?” dirk asks us. “I am. And as my cousin is Hermione granger i decided it was best for me to disappear. Mind you it wasn't easy. St. mongos needs all healers on deck at the moment. The death eaters are not gentle on their victims” dirk looks shocked “not sure if I'm a muggle-born. My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard though” dean says ted and dirk give him sorrowful looks as silence falls between us as we eat. Ted breaks the silence “I've got to say dirk I'm surprised to run into you. Pleased but surprised. Word was you’d been caught.” “I was. I was halfway to Azkaban when I made a break for it. Stunned Dawlish and nicked his broom. It was easier then you’d think. I don't reckon he’s quite right at the moment. Might be confounded. If so id like to shake the hand of the witch or wizard who did it probably saved my life.” “an action that could potentially get you killed if not sent to Azkaban for sure” i say finishing my salmon and setting my plate down. Ted turns to the goblins “and where do you two fit in? I er had the impression the goblins were for you know who on the whole.” “you had a false impression,”griphook says “we take no sides. This is a wizard war.” “admirable but why are you in hiding then?” i ask griphook looks at me appraisingly “I deemed it prudent. Having refused what I deemed an impertantnt request. I could see that my personal safety was in jeopardy.” gornuck says gruffly. “What did they ask you to do?” ted and I ask together “duties ill-befitting the dignity of my race.” gornuck says his voice sounding slightly inhuman as he says it. “I am not a house-elf” “what about you griphook?” ted asks “similar reasons. Gringotts is no longer under the sole control of my race. I recognize no wizarding master.” he adds something in gobbledygook and gornuck laughs. “What's the joke?” dean says, “he said…” dirk and I start at the same time and I motion for dirk to continue he looks at me appreciatively and continues “that there are things wizards don't recognize either” there is a short pause. “I dont get it,” Dean says “I had my small revenge before I left,” griphook says in english “good man-goblin I should say” ted amends hastily. “Didn't manage to lock a death eater up in one of the old high-security vaults i suppose?” “if I had the sword would not have helped him break out” griphook explains. Gornuck laughs again and even dirk gives a dry chuckle. “We’re still missing something here” i say glancing at ted and dean who look as confused as I feel. “So is Severus snape though he does not know it” griphook says and the two goblins roar with malicious laughter. “Didn't you hear about that ted?” dirk asks “about the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of snape’s office at Hogwarts?” “never heard a word” ted and I say together. “Not in the prophet was it?” ted asks. “Hardly. Griphook here told me. He heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill’s younger sister. She and a couple of friends got into snape’s office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the stairs” dirk says “ah god bless ‘em” ted says “what did they think that they’s be able to use the sword on you-know-who? Or on snape himself?” “well whatever they thought they were going to do with it, snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was,” dirk says “a couple of days later once he’d got the say-so from you-know-who I imagine he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead” the goblins start to laugh again. “I'm still not seeing the joke,” ted says “its a fake” griphook rasps I feel my eyes widen in shock “the sword of Gryffindor!” I say shocked “oh yes. It is a copy-an excellent copy it is true-but it was wizard-made. The original was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armor possesses. Wherever the genuine sword of Gryffindor is it its not in a vault at Gringotts bank.” “I see. And I take it you didn't bother telling the death eaters this?” ted says. “I saw no reason to trouble them with the information,” griphook says smugly and now we are all laughing with them. After a moment pause dean says “what happened to Ginny and the others? The ones who tried to steal it?” “oh, they were punished and cruelly,” griphook says indifferently. “They’re okay though right?” I ask. “The Weasleys don't need any more of their kids injured do they?” ted says “they suffered no serious injury as far as I am aware,” griphook says I look at him for a moment and though I can't read minds I know he is telling the truth. “Lucky for them. With Snape's track record I suppose we should be glad they’re still alive.” ted says “you believe that story then do you ted?” dirk asks “you believe snape killed dumbledore?” “course I do,” ted says “your not going to sit there and tell me you think potter had anything to do with it?” “hard to know what to believe these days” dirk mutters quelling slightly under my glare. “We know harry potter” dean says motioning between the two of us and I nod. “We reckon he’s the real thing-the chosen one, or whatever you want to call it.” dean says “I know his sister and both of them are genuine people.” I say setting my cup down after draining it. “There’s a lot would like to believe he’s that, I included. But where is he? Run for it by the looks of things. You’d think if he knew anything we don't of had anything special going for him he’d be out there now fighting, rallying resistance instead of hiding. And you know the prophet mad a pretty good case against him…” “he is out there fighting just because you don't see him fighting doesn't mean he’s not there.” I snape before I can stop my self. Dirk raises his eyebrows at me clearly wondering if I know something more then the rest of them even dean is looking at me with wonder. Ted covers for me “you deserve to be lied to if you're still reading the muck that is the prophet dirk. You want the facts try the quibbler” dirk chokes on a fishbone and ted thumps him on his back finally he splutters “the quibbler? That lunatic rag of xwno Lovegood's?” “its not so lunatic these days,” ted says “you want to give it a look. Xeno is printing all the stuff the prophet’s ignoring not a single mention of crumple-horned snorkacks in the last issue. How long they’ll let him get away with it mind I don't know. But Xeno says front page of every issue that any wizard who’s against you-know-who ought to make helping harry potter their number one priority” “hard to help a boy who’s vanished off the face of the earth” dirk says looking at me as though daring me to contradict him I don't. “The fact that they haven't caught him yet’s one hell of an achievement.” I say “id take tips from him gladly; its what we’re trying to do stay free isn't it?” ted says “yeah well you’ve got a point there,” dirk says heavily “with the whole of the ministry and all their informers looking for him I’d have expected him to be caught by now. Mind who’s to say they haven't already caught and killed him without publicizing it?” “don't say that” I snap over ted saying “ah don't say that dirk” the next time we speak it to decide whether or not to sleep on the bank or to retreat to the tree line. An hour later I lay awake looking up at the leaves of the trees and listening to the world around me I hear in the distance and through the rain from the direction of the bank, we ate along someone calling Ron's name begging for him to come back. Hermione’s voice I would know it anywhere then silence returns once more except for the sounds of the rain. Were harry Ron and Hermione close to the bank when we were there. I stand up out of the mouth of our tent intending to try to find my cousin but something makes me stop I know they will be alright without me and that is how it needs to be. Harry Ron and Hermione know what they are doing they have the information they need to hunt the Horcruxes. I sit back down and keep watch.

Taytum  
Lupin details what happened when he went to Grimmauld place how he and harry argued how tonks is pregnant and how he is ashamed of himself. I press a warm mug of tea into his hands and sit on the coffee table across from him, Delilah would have yelled at me but I ignore her inner voice for the time being. “I know you don't want to hear this but harry is right Remus.” lupin looks up at me anger flashing across his face. “James and Lilly would have told you to stay with tonks and your child. That's what they would have wanted. Just as they wanted to stay with harry and i. You have a choice to stay with them that my parents were never given. 

Lupin  
I look at Taytum's face and its as though Lilly is looking out at me through her, and suddenly I'm not sitting in Taytum’s living room but on the grounds of Hogwarts under a shade tree. Sirius is standing leaned against the trunk reading a history of magic, James is sprawled on the grass his head resting in Lilly's lap. “I’ll never be married or have children.” I say and Lilly looks up at me “don't be absurd Moony. You're talking out of your arse.” serius says “honestly Remus how could you be so selfish to deprive the world of such wonder?” Lilly says I feel my lips part in a smile, Lilly always seeing the best in me, helping me see it my self…

Taytum  
Lupin sighs and sips his tea, “your right of course Taytum. I just wish I could go back and tell harry that I was wrong to assume…” “he’ll know eventually,” I say placing a hand on Remus's shoulder briefly then moving back into the kitchen. Lupin stays for dinner and afterward leaves for tonks’s parent's house to retrieve tonks. A few weeks later the ministry is put on lockdown because there are intruders though no one knows exactly why they were there the three intruders who were impersonating ministry workers freed several dozen muggleborns waiting to be questioned. After that, I start to plan my own disappearance from the ministry and my job because I know that with harry on the run I will soon be targeted next to try and lure harry from hiding. Delilah remains silent in communication and I take it as a good sign, occasionally while down in the department of mysteries and near the courtrooms, I see Alice looking tired and beat down, her hair streaked with grey because of her closeness to the dementors. One day I see her clutching at the wall her eyes clamped shut her entire body is shaking and it's a miracle that she hadn't collapsed. I glance around and help her to the floor when she buries her head in her knees hands wrapped around the back of her head. “Can I bring you something?” I ask softly. She, however, doesn't appear to hear me until she looks up her eyes sunken and hollow haunted by whatever she is hearing inside her head. “I don't need anything,” she says slowly. And that was the last day I saw her. At Christmas I return to the burrow and stay with the family, bill and flure stay at shell cottage for Christmas. The rest of the family doesn't seem to mind though. Fred George and I attempt to keep the holidays cheerful as life outside the walls of the burrow is dismal these days. Ginny recounts the terrors that have started in the walls of Hogwarts and how many of the other teachers are attempting to undermine Snape's new regime. When molly is not within listening distance one night ginny tells Fred George and I about how she Nevile and luna are doing what they can to continue dumbledore’s army. While I am proud of her the twins and I share worried looks for our sister’s safety. When ginny returns to school Fred and George return to the joke shop. I however stay at the burrow for a few more days after new years. Molly and author have stopped going into work as it is too dangerous to return to the ministry as blood traitors. I stay at the burrow until Fred and George tell me to accompany them into the poterwatch program for one of their popular programs. Lupin and Kingsley great me with hugs and happy expressions when the twins and I arrive. After a few moments of agreeing on code names for the program lee then starts the program. “We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming death eaters. We have now found ourselves another secure location, and I am pleased to tell you that many of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening you four!” lee says smiling at us. “Hi” lupin says “evening river” Fred George and I say together. Kinglsey merely nods, “but before we hear from Royal and Romulus lets take a moment to report those deaths that the wizarding wireless network new and daily prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name of gornuk was also killed. It is believed that muggle-borns dean Thomas and Delilah Greengrass along with a second goblin the three of whom are believed to have been traveling with Tonks and Cresswell and Gornuk may have escaped. If dean or Delilah are listening or anyone has any knowledge of their whereabouts their family and friends are desperate for news.” lee pauses slightly glancing down at the names on a piece of parchment in front of him and I glance at George who is sitting with his hands in his lap messing with a chain and ring in his hands it's not something I recognize. “Meanwhile in gaddley a muggle family of five has been found dead in their home…


	5. Malfoy Manor

Delilah  
The door opens and luna and I shrink back from the light, Draco enters the room and places a tray of stale bread and a small cup of water in front of luna and i. Draco doesn't look at either of us as he turns to leave. But I've reached out desperate for help, Draco looks down at my hand wrapped around his ankle luna has snatched a piece of bred and has begun trying to feed some of it to Ollivander. “Help us. Help me…” I say my voice dieing in my throat from lack of use and the dryness. Draco glances at the door than with a flick of his wand he closes the door and lights his wand the door closes softly this time, not the usual resounding crash. Draco’s lit wand provides just enough illumination for me to see him crouch down to remove my hand from his ankle and sit on the floor opposite me. Luna looks shocked but continues to feed Mr. Ollivander. Draco extends a hand to me and I look at it then take his hand Draco steers me into a sitting position against the wall. I sit slumped barely upright my body is to week. “Tell me what to do,” Draco says slowly but I can't speek I hold out my hand for his wand first pointing at it, Draco hesitates. “I can't,” he says I shoo him away he looks hurt but gets up opening the door then disapearing once more. 

Alice  
“And what would you say to harry if you knew he was listening Romulus?” lee’s voice says but I'm only half listening because it's not lee and lupin I want to hear its the voice that spoke at the beginning the twin voices of Fred and George who I want to hear to check in on. “...and our usual update to those friends of harry potter’s who are suffering for their allegiance?” “well as regular listeners will know several of the more outspoken supporters of harry potter have now been imprisoned including Xenophilius Lovegood erstwhile deitor of the quibble,” lupin says lupin then reports that hagrid has fled the Hogwarts grounds and I shutter because I know how that happened and it still haunts me that I had to be a part of that… I look up as draco starts striding down the path from the back door. I turn off the radio and tuck it back into its hiding place then start towards him. “Their weaker,” he says to me softly, “we cant do anything for them. If we did…” I trail off something in Draco's mind has caught my attention he breaks eye contact. “You care for her,” I say softly so softly that for a moment I think Draco didnt hear me. Then he nods a slight movement. I motion him towards a group of bushes that will conseal both of us from the eyes in the manor. When we are both seated I say “tell me everything.” Draco looks at me. “She helped me last year…” Draco says then outlines for me how delilah helped him with the vanishing cabinet, healed him faster and made him question everything he had been taught. “How do you do it?” he says slowly hesitantly as though he is scared of me. “Do what?” I ask confused. “Have these feelings for someone...someone on the other side….” he says choking slightly on the words, “for the Weasley?” he says and though the usual hatred for the Weasleys is in his voice there is something else there. “I guess it's only fair that I share with you my troubles,” I say with a slight sigh. So I detail for him how george and I came to be how after the ball it sorta just happened and no matter what he has stuck by me and believed in me as I can not of my self. Draco looks at me and for the first time I see him as a gentle torn soul, “we were both forced into this.” I say slowly “we just have to make the best of it.” he nods and stands up then to my utter surprise extends a hand to me I take it and he helps me up then walks away back into the manor. 

Taytum  
Fred finishes speaking and lee looks at george who had helped Fred with his piece not stopping the almost nervous messing of the chain and ring in his hand. then lee looks at me, I shake my head while nice to be here I can not give the warnIng I know I should because it would change too much if people knew the truth about this war and that it was about to end. Once lee has signed off fully giving the next pasword to listeners he turns to all of us “thanks for coming. All of you.” we all stay for a little talking and catching up them fred george and I return to the burrow, we’re all sitting around the table talking to ginny who is home for the easter holidays and to molly and author. George retreats up the stairs at one point and fred lets him ginny yawns and heads up to bed. Molly and author following in her wake. “He’s worried,” Fred says watching the dying fire in the great. “About what?” I ask looking at fred. “She hasnt contacted him cense the wedding. He’s worried that she’s slipping into the death eater life.” “she wouldn't,” I say and im shocked to hear the conviction in my voice despite my misgivings. Fred looks at me and I know I didnt fool him “she gave him that chain you know” he says looking away once more. “The one he’s playing with almost constantly?” I ask fred nods “most days he’s wearing it under his robes. It's hers, its the black family ring. He thinks she slipped it into his pocket at some point during the death eaters interaction of us, but I don't see how she could have.” “she had ample time durring the wedding. While they were dancing or when they disappeared into the yard,” I say Fred nods and I stand up and head up the stairs. I pass ginny and I's room, past Fred and george’s room to the small landing leading into Ron's room and the single window there. George is sitting in the window and at that moment I see that alice as rubbed off on him slightly. He looks away from the stars outside and his eyes are full of sorrow. I move over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. His hands are clamped around the ring and I feel so bad for him for the pain that Alice is causing. 

Harry  
The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside; even with his eyes almost closed Harry could make out the wide proportions of the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rise from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners are forced into the room by the snathers. “What is this?” the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy falls on harry’s ears but there was another voice that spoke at the same time as Lucius Malfoy and harry looked through the slits he had for eyes for the sorce. He was panicking now: he could see no way out and it was easier as his fear mounted to block out voldemort’s thaughts though his scar was still burning. “They say they’ve got potter,” Narcissa's cold voice says “Draco come here. And you” Draco moves forward as does another figure this one of a young woman emerging from the shadows near the fireplace her hair short as it had been at the wedding but now strieked with copious amounts of grey Alice looked as though she had lived through more years then any of them had in the pas few months. Her face was gaunt as it had been at the quidditch world cup her eyes sunken in her skul and her skin pale and stretched slightly over the sharp features that resembled that of her father and sirius. She draws level with draco as he approaches harry who dares not look at either of them directly choosing instead to look at the mirror over the fireplace. Draco was slightly taller then harry his face pale and pointed beneath the white blood hair. 

Alice  
Greyback forces the prisoners to turn again so as to place harry dircetly beneath the chandelier. “Well?” the werewolf rasps harry's face is shiny, pink and so swollen that his eyes are looking through mere slits, every feature is distorted. His black hair reaches his shoulders and there is a dark shadow around his jaw. He avoids eye contact with either draco or I as we approach. “Well draco?” Lucius malfoy asks sounding avid “is it? Is it harry potter?” “I can't... can't be sure,” draco says keeping his distance from greyback and seeming slightly scared of approaching harry. Lucius pulls draco aside and I step closer knowing it is expected of me I crouch down so that I am face to face with harry. “What did you do to him?” I ask greyback a note of danger in my voice “how did he get into this state?” “that wasnt us” greyback says quelling slightly under my glare that I am giving him as I stand up. Lucius aproches harry himself and looks right into his face “looks more like a stinging jinx to me” Lucius says his eyes raking harry’s forehead “there’s something there, it could be the scar stretched tight” he whispers. “Draco come here look properly! What do you think?” draco approaches and puts his face next to his fathers in harry’s line of sight. Draco’s face looking fearful even reluctant.” I don't know,” he says then walks away to wards the fireplace where narcissa stands watching. “We had better be certain Lucius” Narcissa calls to her husband “completely sure that it is potter before we summon the dark lord… they say this is his…” she looks closely at the wand in her hands “but it does not resemble Ollivander's description...if we are mistaken if we call the dark lord her for nothing...remember what he did to rowle and Dolohov?” “what about the mudblood then?” greyback growls and the snatchers' force hermione into the light of the chandeler. An odd look crosses draco’s face as his eyes fall on hermione “yes-yes she was in madam malkin’s with potter! I saw her picture in the prophet! Look draco isn't it the granger girl? The cousin to the filth downstairs?” draco looks away from Hermione as his mother looks around at him for confirmation “i...maybe...yeah” Draco says barly managing his usual snide voice. Hermione’s eyes have widened slightly at the passing mention of her cousin but Lucius is walking now “But then that's the Weasley boy!” Lucius says striding around the prisoners to ron, I look at ron as well his Weasley face different than that of George's but all the same its like looking at a long lost friend. I look away as lucius says “it's them potter’s friends… Draco look at him isnt it Arthur Weasley's son, whats his name…?” the drawing room door opens and Bellatrix enters the room inquiring immediately as to what is going on. Bellatrix walks around the prisoners slowly stoping on harry’s right staring at Hermione then looking at harry and pushing back her sleeve almost at once lucius stops her and while she is laughing at greyback’s desire for reward lucius pushes up his own sleeve. “STOP” Bellatrix shrieks suddenly staring at the sword in one of the snatchers' hands “do not touch it, we shall all perish if the dark lord comes now!” Lucius freezes his index finger hovering over his own mark. Suddenly Bellatrix is battling the snatchers who are no match for her she leaves them all except greyback stuned on the floor at her feet. “Draco, alice move this scum outside,” Bellatrix says indicating the unconscious men. “If you haven't got the guts to finish them off your selves leave them in the courtyard for me” “don't you dare speak to Draco like…” Narcissa says furiously as both Draco and I move forward collecting the unconscious men. “Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine cissy! We have a very serious problem!” Bellatrix shrieks as malfoy and I each take two of the unconscious men by the arms and start to drag them from the room. Her voice fades as we leave the room and head down the hall to the door leading into the court yard. Neither of us speek until the snatchers have been dumped near the fountain. “How can i face them,” Draco says barely above a whisper his voice craking slightly. “We dont show how we feel on the outside. We face them with our masks on and our heads held high as they should be in the presence of bellatrix and the others. Your mother would be in a terrible position if anyone found out about how you feel.” Draco looks at me. “Concele it for your own safty as well as your mothers,” I say and lead the way back into the house. Screams echo around the drawing-room and Bellatrix tortures Hermione but its not just Hermione who is screaming its ron below us in the cellar shouting her name. “How did you get into my vault?” Bellatrix screams into hermione’s face her own inches from the frightened hermione. “Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?” “We only met him tonight! Hermione sobbs but the rest of her sentence is drowned in her own scream as bellatrix rips up the sleeve on her left arm and with her dagger starts to cave the word mudblood into Hermione's left forearm where those of us in the room have the dark mark branded. Draco looks away and I see him close his eyes trying not to look repulsed by the sight infront of him. Moments later Hermione stamers “it isn't the real sword! Its a copy, jsut a copy!” there are tears streaming down her face. “A copy? Oh, a likely story!” Bellatrix screeches. “But we can find out easily!” Lucius says “draco fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!” 

Delilah  
Hermione’s screems tear through me like physical pain, ron is running around the cellar screaming her name. Foot steps cross the drawing room and Harry dashes across the cellar to the goblin who is huddled on the floor. “Griphook” he whispers into the goblin’s pointed ear “you must tell them that sword’s a fake, they mustnt know it's the real one, griphook please…” we all stop as we hear someone scuttling down the cellar steps; next moment, Draco’s shaking voice speeks form the other side of the door. “Standback. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or ill kill you” everyone does as they are told as the lock turns ron clicks the deluminator and the lights whisk back into his pocket restoring the cellar’s darkness. The door flys open and Draco marches inside his wand held out infront of him pale and determined. He takes in al of us against the wall me still seated on the floor where I was two hours earlier when he visted luna and i. He colects the goblin backing out once more dragging griphook with him. The door slamms shut and at the same moment, a loud crack echoed inside the cellar. Ron clicks the deluminator and three balls of light fly back into the air. Dobby the house elf is revealed “DOB…” harry hits ron on the arm to stop him shouting and ron looks terrified at his mistake. Footsteps cross the ceiling overhead:draco marching griphook to Bellatrix. Dobby’s enormous eyes are wide and he is trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. “Harry potter” he squeaks in the tiniest quiver of a voice “dobby has come to rescue you.” “But how did you…” an awful scream drowns harry’s words: and I start to pull my self to my feet sliding back down the wall almost instantly the charm Draco worked for me to stabalize my ankle still hasn't taken full effect. Meanwhile, Harry has cut to the esentials “dobby I want you to grab luna, dean, mr. Ollivander and Delilah” I shake my head vigerously but harry doesnt see “take them...take them to…” “bill and fleur’s,” Ron says “shell cottage on the outskirts of tinworth” the elf nods “and then come back. Can you do that dobby?” “of course harry potter” the little elf whispers and moves over to Mr. Ollivander taking one of the wandmaker's hands in his own then holding out his other hand for me luna and dean. None of us move. “Harry we want to help you” luna whispers “we cant leave you here,” Dean says “go, all of you! We’ll see you at bill and fleur’s” harry says for a moment harry’s eyes close tightly and his fists clench Hermione screams again and he returns from voldemorts mind. “Go!” harry beseeches luna dean and i “go! We’ll follow just go!” luna and dean take dobby’s extended hand but I don't “Delilah please” harry moans as Hermione continues to screem above us. “She’s my cousin you are not rescuing her without me.” I say struggling to my feet and fighting down the wince as I test my ankle. Somthing in my face must show my determination “go” harry says to doby who disappears with a loud crack. “What was that?” luscius malfoy shouts from the drawing-room. “Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?” harry ron and I stair at each other “draco...no… Black…” theirs a slight silence then the cold emotionless voice of alice speaks. “I am not your servent Malfoy. I was assigned to Hogwarts to protect your son which is the only reason I am here.” theirs a slight whistle then the sound of someone stagering. “call wormtail! Make him go and check!” malfoy says a note of anoience in his voice. Footsteps cross the drawing-room then silence everyone above must be listening for more sounds from the cellar. “We’re going to have to try and tackle him” harry whispers to ron as I slide slightly back down the wall the pain in my ankle excruciating. “Leave the lights on” harry adds as someone starts down the steps. The three of us position our selves on either side of the door. “Stand back,” wormtail’s voice says “stand away from the door. I am coming in” the door flys open and for a split second wormtail gazes into the apparently empty cellar ablaze with light from ron’s pocket. We wrestle with wormtail until his hand turns suddenly on himself strangling its useless owner. We are all suprised but leave him behind. Once outside the drawing room we can see the scene unfolding inside it. Bellatrix is looking down at Griphook who is holding gryffindor’s sword in his long fingered hands. Hermione is laying at Bellatrix's feet. She is barely stirring. “Well?” Bellatrix says to griphook. “Is it the true sword?” “no. It is a fake” griphook says “are you sure? Quite sure?” bellatrix pants. “Yes,” the goblin says, relief breaks across her face all tension drained from it. “Good,” she says and with a casual flick of her wand she slashes another deep cut into the goblin’s face and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicks him aside, “and now, we call the dark lord,” she says with a voice bursting of triumph. I look around the dimly lit hall for a wand or a weapon, a few feet away I spot a wand probably from one of the snatchers that had aparently been dislodged form its owner’s pocket when alice and draco took them outside. I crawl over to it and snatch it up. Ron watches me but harry is clutching his head against his scar. “And I think we can dispose of the mud blood. Greyback takes her if you want her.” Bellatrix says and in one movement both ron and I have screemed no and launched our selves into the room. Bellatrix looks around turning her wand to face ron and I instead… “expelliarmus!” ron roars and Bellatrix's wand flies into the air being caught by harry who had sprinted after us. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Alice and greyback wheel around “stupefy” harry shouts and Lucius Malfoy collapses onto the hearth. Jets of light fly from Draco's Narcissa's, alice’s and greyback’s wands; harry dives behind the sofa to avoid them. I duck to the floor and colaps unable to get back up. Ron has disapeared behind an armchair. I see a momentary flash of concern flash across drao’s face then it's gone. “Stop or she dies” I look around bellatrix is supporting hermione who seemed to be unconscious and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat. “Drop your wands” she whispers “drop them or we’ll se exactly howfilthy her blood is! Is it the same as the Greengrass girls?” harry straightens up still behind the sofa ron is standing ridged. “I said drop them” bellatrix screeches pressing the blade to hermione’s throat: beads of blood appear there. “Allright” harry and ron say together dropping their wands to the floor at their feet. I drop mine infront of me aways and hold up my hands. 

Alice  
“Good” Bellatrix leers “draco pick them up! The dark lord is coming harry potter! Your death approaches” draco takes up harry and Ron's first then moves to delilah determinedly not looking at her as she attemps to soot herself across the floor towards the boys with out getting up. “Now,” bellatrix says softley as Draco hurries back to her with the wands “cissy i think we ought to tie these lieele heroes up again while greyback takes care of miss mudblood. I am sure the dark lord will not begrudge you the girl greyback after what you have done tonight.” at the last word there is a peculier grinding noise from above. All of us look up just in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble then with a crack and an ominious jingling it began to fall. Bellatrix standing directly beneath it drops hermione and dives out of the way. The chandelier crashes to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains falling on top of Hermione, the goblin and Delilah's legs Delilah alone screems and Draco's face goes even paler with the sound. Glitering shards of crystal fly in every direction draco doubles over his hands covering his already bloody face from further harm. I to shield my face though aparently miss my right cheek which is already gashed open by Bellatrix. Harry leaps out of nowhere and wrestles the four wands from Draco's grip pointing all of them at greyback and yelling “stupefy” the werewolf is lifted off his feet by the force of the spells flying up to the ceiling then smaching into the ground. At the same time ron runs forward to retrieve hermione. I drag draco out of the way of further harm Bellatrix springs to her feet her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway. “Dobby” she screams and bellatrix freezes. “You! You dropped the chandelier…” the tiny elf trots into the room his shaking finger pointing at Narcissa. “You must not hurt harry potter” he squeaks “kill him cissy” bellatrix shrieks but with another loud crack narcissa’s wand flys into the air and lands on the other side of the room. Now I am the only one holding a wand, “you dirty little monkey” Bellatrix bawls “how dare you take a witch’s wand how dare you defy your masters?” Delilah is struggling to release herself from the rubble of the chandelier her mouth clamped shut in an effort not to cry out in pain. “Dobby has no master” the elf squeals “dobby is a free elf and dobby has come to save harry potter and his friends. Delilah extracts herself from the chandelier with a muffled shriek of pain revealing her legs which are gashed and bloody from the debris and at least one of them is partially broken. “Ron catch… and go” harry yells throwing one of the wands to him Delilah stretches out her hand grabbing onto Ron's ankle he glances down after catching the wand sees who is holding on and turns on the spot harry pulls the goblin still clutching the sword of gryffindor from under the chandelier then harry seizes dobby’s hand and spins on the spot as he starts to disappear Bellatrix throws her knife, then they and the knife vanish.   
Screams reverberate around the drawing room as voldemorts rath is unleashed on us. I lay face down on the floor blood streaming from my arms and back joining that from the cuts to my face, “crusio” voldemorts high voice says above me and i feel the pain of the cruciatius curse slice through me my boddy writhing uncontrolably as voices start to echo inside my head. Then it all stops cautiously I lift up my head voldemort has left the room narcissa, Bellatrix, lucius, Draco and i are all spralled on the floor in varying degrees of torture all of us panting after that last cruciatus curse. I lay my head back down unable to move my will to survive gone from my body.


	6. Shell Cottage

Delilah  
“Dobby-no-HELP!” harry bellows nearby aiming his voice at the cottage that Ron disappeared into with Hermione I start to push my self towards him his eyes see me “help,” he says. Even though I am still two feet away I know there is nothing I can do even my healing magic cant save dobby. A dark stain continues to spread across dobby’s front as I continue to struggle towards harry and the dying elf. I reach them just as harry catches the elf laying him sideways on the cool grass Harry looks at me pleading but I shake my head not totally sure harry saw because he is looking down at dobby “dobby no don't die don't die…” the elf’s eyes find harry and his lips tremble to form words “harry...potter…” then with a little shudder the elf became quite still and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see. And dobby knew no more, bill fleur dean and luna have gathered around us. “Hermione? Where is she?” harry says suddenly “Ron's taking her inside,” bill says as fleur rushes over to me sprawled next to harry blood smearing the sand behind me “help me ‘ith her,” fleur says grabbing me under the arms dean, and luna rush forward and gingerly support my legs. I blackout. The next time I come around I'm laying on a soft bed my legs are bandaged and painful fleur is bent over me her wand out cleaning up my bruised face. “Is alright?” she says seeing that I'm awake “I've healed you” I look at the bottle of skellagrow on the table next to the bed. I sit up “no ‘Lilah, you are ill, tired…” “I need to see Hermione,” I say and I'm surprised to find that my voice while rough and cracked from screaming and nonuse still works. Fleur looks horror-struck but leaves the room for a time. I reach over to the bedside table and take the glass of water sitting there and drink deeply. I listen to the muffled voices from downstairs I make out harry’s voice at one point then insisting voices. I want to know what is going on and despite all of my pain, I try to move instantly regretting it as my legs are still on the mend. “Up here then,” bill’s voice says and footsteps start up the stairs. “I’ll need you two as well” harry's voice calls and two more sets of feet join harry’s and bills on the stairs. Moments later the door to my room is pushed open by bill harry Ron and Hermione enter and I push my self up into a sitting position Hermione moves instantly into my open arms. “I'm so glad your ok,” I say stroking her hair “me too,” Hermione says weekly. Hermione takes a chair beside the dressing table and ron sits himself on the arm. Bill reappears carrying the goblin I move my self slowly to the wooden chair by the bed leaving my legs propped on the bed but giving most of bill and flures bed to griphook. Bill sets the goblin down on the bed then leaves. “I’m sorry to take you out of your bed,” Harry says to the goblin “how are your legs?” “painful” the goblin replies “but mending” he is still clutching the sword of Gryffindor and wearing a strange look half reluctant half intrigued. “You probably don't remember…” harry starts “...that I was the goblin who showed you to your vault the first time you ever visited Gringotts? I remember Harry, potter. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous.” griphook says. Harry and the goblin look at each other sizing the other up. “You buried the elf,” the goblin says breaking the silence and sounding rancorous “I watched you from the window of the bedroom next door” “yes,” harry says griphook looks at him out of the corners of his slanting black eyes. “You are an unusual wizard harry potter” “in what way?” harry says rubbing his scar absently. “You dug the grave” “so?” griphook did not answer. There is a moment's silence then harry gathers himself “griphook I need to ask…” “you also rescued a goblin” “what?” harry says a little shocked. “You brought me here. Saved me.” “well I take it your not sorry?” harry says a little impatiently. “No harry potter,” griphook says and with one finger he twists the thin black beared upon his chin “but you are a very odd wizard.” “right well I need some help griphook and you can give it to me” harry says the goblin makes no sign of encouragement. “I need to break into a Gringotts vault” Ron Hermione and I star at harry as though he has gone mad. “Harry…” Hermione starts but she is cut off by griphook. Griphook is reluctant and the conversation turns towards wizard treatment of goblins and houselves. In the end, griphook consents to think about helping us into the Lestrange's vault. Before leaveing harry takes the sword of gryffindor then turns to leave Hermione whispers something to him and her returns to my side. “Come with us,” he says so quietly I wonder if griphook hears the request. I nod and harry helps me up, while I can walk on my still tender legs harry helps me out of the room. “Harry” hermione whispers to us when we are on the landing motioning us away from the door into the middle of the still dark landing. “Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you saying there's a Horcrux in the Lestrange's’ vault? “yes. Bellatrix was terrified when she thought we’d been in there she was beside herself. Why? What did she think we’d seen what else did she think we might have taken? Something she was petrified you-know-who would find out about?” harry says still supporting me as I lean on him to keep most of my weight off my legs. “But I thought we were looking for places you-know-who’s been places he’s done something important?” Ron says looking baffles “was he ever inside the Lestrange's vault?” “I don't know whether he was ever inside Gringotts. He never had gold there when he was younger because nobody left him anything. He would have seen the bank from the outside through the first time he ever went to Diagon alley” harry says “I think he would have envied anyone who had a key to a Gringotts vault. I think he’d have seen it as a real symbol of belonging to the wizarding world. And don't forget he trusted Bellatrix and her husband. They were his most devoted servants before he fell and they went looking for him after he vanished. He said it the night he came back I heard him.” harry rubs his scar. “I don't think he’d have told Bellatrix it was a Horcrux though. He never told Lucius Malfoy the truth about the diary. He probably told her it was a treasured possession and asked her to place it in her vault. The safest place in the world for anything you want to hide hagrid told me...except for Hogwarts.” when harry finishes speaking Ron shakes his head “you really understand him.” “bits of him. Bits... I just wish I’d understood dumbledore as much. But we’ll see. Come on-Ollivander now.” harry says and still supporting me harry leads the way into the door opposite bill and fleur’s. The wandmaker is laying on the twin bed furthest from the window he had been held in the cellar for more then a year and tortured quite a few times. Harry sits down on the bed opposite and I support my self against the headboard as Ron and Hermione sit on harry’s other side. “Mr. Ollivander I'm sorry to disturb you,” Harry says “my dear boy you rescued us. I thought we would die in that place. I can never thank you...never thank you...enough” “you weren't the only one who thought we would die there,” I say hoarsely my voice still harsh and not quite sounding like my self but Ollivander doesn't react. “We were glad to do it,” Harry says glancing at me “Mr. Ollivander I need some help” “anything. Anything” the wandmaker says weakly. “Can you mend this? Is it possible?” Ollivander holds out a trembling hand and harry places the two halves of his wand into his palm “holly and phoenix feather eleven inches nice and supple” Ollivander says in a tremulous voice. “Yes. can you…” harry says “no” Ollivander whispers “I am sorry very sorry but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know of.” harry takes the pieces back and tucks them back into the pouch around his neck. Ollivander stairs at the place until harry hands him one of the three wands he is carrying. Ollivander identifies the first as Bellatrix's wand, the second as Draco Malfoy's and the third and final one as mine. Harry takes the last one back and hands it wordlessly to me the warmth of my own wand is comforting in my hand. Hermione watches me then turns her attention back to harry and Ollivander as the wandmaker explains that in certain cases wands won from their masters will change allegiances. Harry then asks the wandmaker about the elder wand, the death stick, the wand of destiny all the same wand resurfacing over the years. Olivander is surprised when harry says that you know who is looking for the elder wand and the Ollivander told him about it. Olivander is shocked that Harry knows so much about his torture before luna and I came to be in that cellar. But Harry doesn't elaborate, eventually, we all leave me still leaning slightly on harry as we walk out into the yard to the place where harry buried dobby. Harry then explains to Ron Hermione and the succession of the elder wand with gregorovitch who had it stolen from him by Grindelwald who was then beaten by dumbledore who took the wand for himself and remained quiet about his possession of it. “But then where is it now,” ron asks “at Hogwarts,” Harry says his face screwed up in concentration. “But then let's go,” Ron says urgently “harry lest go and get it before he does.” Its too late for that.” harry says clutching his head. “He knows where it is. He’s there now” 

Hermione  
“Hermione! Hermione!” I can hear him shouting from below. Its as though I've fallen down a cliff and he’s standing at the very top of it. The distance feels real when I drag my eyes open. Its almost a surprise to find Delilah hovering over me, I look around wishing he was there and then he is his red hair mussed from sleep eyes searching for me and the source of my troubles. Delilah moves away as he approaches putting a hand on my shoulder as I sit up making room for him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hi,” I say hoarsely, every part of me aches “sorry. Nightmare…” I say looking first at ron then at Delilah then back to ron as he says “I know” his voice is soothing as he extends a glass of water towards me and helps me take a sip. Then some of the potions flure and Delilah left for my recovery. I need his assistance even for these simple tasks. I feel as though I've been stretched out on some kind of medieval torture device; every bone and muscle and tendon throbs. But that's what the cruciatus curse does and if your lucky that's all it does. I look at Delilah and wonder if she like frank and Alice Longbottom hears voices in her head, or has lost some of her intelligence from the torture she suffered. I shutter and ron strokes my shoulder “what?” he asks attuned to every movement I make. I tell him I explain everything “I'm sorry,” he says wrapping an arm around me pulling me close “it should have been me. I should’ve…” I place a hand on his and he stops “I could hear you calling my name, while we were there. I could hear you shouting for me. I listened to it. It was something to hold on to.” ron shakes his head “I won't let them take you again. But if they ever do I won't ever stop shouting your name. You’ll hear me where ever you are” I nod and distantly I’m aware of Delilah's departure. But I know that with him I will be safe because even if I'm without him he will save me. 

Taytum  
Fred George and I are hulled up in a spare bedroom at auntie murials when it happens George goes suddenly stiff his hand flying to the chain around his neck the one with Alice's ring on it. “What’s wrong?” Fred and I ask together. “Somethings happened to Alice,” he says till holding the ring. He closes his eyes as though somehow he can cross the distances between himself and Alice and find out what has happened. But moments later he opens his eyes shaking his head a worried expression on his face. “How do you know,” Fred asks looking down the list in front of him then back up at his brother. George shrugs “its as though some part of me is connected to her. I just know” he says looking at me as though begging for an answer. I jump up and run from the room my mind flying a mile a minute. When I return I am clutching a book which I flip open and flip through the pages for a moment then I find the page I was looking for and sitting back down on the floor I read out loud, “amongst the rarest of magic is that of a connection between two souls, this can be achieved through dark magic but can also be achieved through a bond of love. Most never experience this bond but some experience a connection usually between a conflicted soul and a complete soul the two can occasionally feel certain aspects of the other’s mood. If on the rare occasion that these two souls are separated for a long period of time the connection becomes stretched and only noticeable during times of great distress or turmoil or other strong emotions. When the two souls are reunited the connection fades as the soul at war with its self heals into a complete soul such as the one it is attracted to.” I look up from the book. “I think that is wat your feeling George. Something emotionally has changed in Alice and that is what you felt just now.” Fred looks from his brother to me. “Are you saying that my brother and Alice are connected in some way so that they know when the mood changes in the other,” Fred says the ghost of a grin on his face as though I am playing a joke on them. “I'm saying that it's entirely possible that Alice has just gone through something traumatic and George felt it for a brief moment because of his love for her and her love for him no matter how slight it may be.” neither brother speaks “she’s never said anything to me,” George says looking at his feet. “Because she can't. She knows that if she opens herself up to it she’s vulnerable while in the mists of the death eaters. But even if she hasn't admitted it to herself self some part of her loves you deep down or this connection wouldn't exist in the first place.” I say closing the book with a snap. Weeks after all of the Weasley's have moved to auntie murials on a blustery night in April, bill arrives with Mr. Ollivander and a note for me from Delilah and Muriel's tiara. Once Ollivander is settled in and bill has shaken off Muriel and her rantings about Fred George and I operating an owl order service out of her backroom bill leaves promising to pass on our regards to the others. 

Delilah  
All through dinner fleur glances at the window every few minutes, bill, however, returns before we had finished our first course, his long hair tangled by the wind. “Everythings fine,” he tells fleur. “Ollivander settled in mum and dad say hello. Ginny sends you all her love. Fred George and taytum are driving Muriel up the wall, they’re still operating an owl order business out of her back room. It cheered her up to have her tiara back though. She said she thought we’d stolen it” “ah she eez charmant your aunt,” flueur says crossly waving her wand and causing the dirty plates to rise and form a stack in midair. She caught them and marched out of the room. “Daddy’s made a tiara” luna pipes up. “Well more of a crown really.” harry and Ron grin at each other. The two of them and Hermione having visited luna’s house shortly before their capture. “Yes, he’s trying to recreate the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. He thinks he’s identified most of the main elements now. Adding the billywig wings really made a difference…” I choak on my butterbeer, sputtering slightly I ask “but how is he identifying them luna, no one’s seen the diadem in living memory.” luna opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by a bang on the front door. Everyone’s heads trun to ti. Fleur comes running out of the kitchen looking frightened. Bill jumps to his feet his wand pointing at the door; harry, ron, Hermione and I do the same. Silently griphook slips beneath the table and out of sight. “Who is it?” bill calls. “Its is I Remus john lupin!” calls a voice over the howling wind. I experience a thrill of fear what had happened? “I am a werewolf married to Nymphadora tonks and you the secret keeper of shell cottage told me the address and bade me come in an emergency.” “lupin” bill mutters and runs to the door and wrenches it open. Lupin falls over the threshold. He is white-faced wrapped in a traveling cloak his greying hair windswept. He straightened up looked around the room making sure of who was there hen cried aloud “its a boy! We’ve named him ted after Dora’s father” Hermione and I shriek my shriek still sounding a little deeper than usual “what-? Tonks-tonks has had the baby?” “yes yes shes had the baby!” lupin shouts. All around the table came cries of delight sighs of relief: Hermione, Fleur and I all squeal “congratulations” Ron says “blimey a baby” as though he has never heard of such a thing. “Yes-yes-a boy,” lupin says who seems dazed by his own happiness. He strides around the table and hugs harry “you’ll be godfather” he says as he releases harry “me” harry stammers “you yes of course-Dora quite agrees no one better…” lupin says “i... yeah… blimey…” harry says clearly overwhelmed astonished and delighted. Bill was hurrying to fetch wine and fleur was persuading lupin to stay and join us for a drink. “I can't stay long I must get back,” lupin says beaming around at all of us as he takes a goblet from bill. “To tedy Remus lupin, a great wizard in the making,” lupin says raising his glass we all do the same. Soon bill is uncorking another bottle of wine and lupin is accepting another goblet of wine. Griphook is the only untouched by the news leaving to the bedroom he resides in moments before lupin says “no no I really must get back” lupin says getting to his feet and restraping his cloak around his shoulders. “Good-bye, good-bye...I'll try and bring some pictures in a few days’ time...they’ll be so glad to know that I’ve seen you…” he leaves hugging the women starting with fleur then moving to Hermione then to me he looks at me for a moment then pulls my close. “Stay safe,” he says then moves over the bill and Ron and harry shaking their hands. Then still beaming retuned into the wild night. Bill and harry take empty goblets into the kitchen and when fleur attempts to follow moments later she is told to wait. Harry and bill emerge a few moments later harry appearing deep in thaught.


	7. Gringotts

Delilah  
To break into Gringotts Hermione disguises herself as Bellatrix Lestrange and changes Ron's appearance so he’s unrecognizable. I then cast a disalugenment charm on myself self and once harry and griphook are under the invisibility cloak we all disparate to Diagon alley. The Leakey cauldrons wisened bartender wishes Hermione good morning and she responds as her self. “You have to treat people like their skum” harry tells her as we tap our way into the alley behind the bar. The alleyway looks totally different with many witches and wizards begging in the streets deprived of their wands. One even tries to attack Hermione. Run stuns the man attracting a death eater to Hermione’/Bellatrix's side. Hermione greats him skeptically “he’s a death eater” I hiss at her and she covers up her mistake. Travers comments on how he didn't expect to see Bellatrix out so soon after the escape of harry having heard that she and the other residents of Malfoy manor had been confined there. “ the dark lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past.” Hermione says in a magnificent imitation of Bellatrix's most contemptuous manner. “Perhaps your credit is not as good as mine is Travers” Travers seems convinced by this and Hermione introduces Ron as a sympathetic friend who can not speak very good English. Travers then reveals he is going to Gringotts and accompanies Hermione/Bellatrix to the bank. The first security obstacle we face is the probity probes, the rods that will detect the presence of concealment spells and magical items. Harry confuses the guards and Hermione Ron harry griphook and I step through the doors of the bank. At the counter, Hermione requests to be admitted into Bellatrix's vault and she is asked for identification. I know instantly that they know that Bellatrix has lost her wand and must be expecting an imposter. I feel harry move around me, the goblin falls under his control and before travers can become too suspicious I control him with the imperious curse. The entire party is led into the tunnel by the controlled goblin and I bring travers with us. Harry suggests sending travers to hid and i do so so that when we enter the cart it is just us and the additional goblin. Harry appears to be deep in thought but is jolted back when we fly through an enchanted waterfall. Our disguising spells are undone and we start to plummet Hermione and both shriek cushing charms and once on the solid ground griphook explains that the Gringotts employees have set up defenses to tell them about imposters and that they now know we are present. We round a corner into the passageway to the vault and find a dragon in our path. We retreat back around the corner and griphook tells us how to use the clankers to get past it as it has been trained to expect pain at the sound. Once in front of the vault, the mind-controlled goblin places his palm on the door and we are admitted. We know from harry’s description of Hufflepuff's cup that it's a small golden cup or the Horcrux we are looking for is an unknown object, in that case, we are looking for something with Ravenclaw's eagle. When I try to point out that the only object of significance is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw every one shouts me into silence. Hermione picks up a golden bejeweled cup but drops it moments later after asking harry if its Hufflepuff's cup. As it falls it multiplies into a myriad of worthless copies. Meaning if we continue toughing items in the vault it will eventually fill up and crush us. We try not to touch anything but it proves to be impossible. Harry is the one to spot the cup sitting on a high out of reach shelf. The heat from the multiplied treasure is overwhelming as the dragon outside roars. Hermione levitates harry so that he can reach the cup he knocks over a suit of armor on the way though which causes the rest of us to burried and scorched byt the treasure threatinging to consum us. Griphook starts to sink beneath the treasure and harry pulls him out as he returns to the ground letting go of the sword griphook seizes it. The cup launches into the air and I manage to catch it as harry dives for it. Despite the fact that multiples of it are spewing from my fist, I hold the cup. The door opens and we all start to slide out griphook disappears into the crowd of advancing goblins. Hermione ron harry and I look around harry aims his wand at the chains aroudn the dragon’s back legs and climes up. The rest of us climb up awkwardly the dragon pushes its self into the corridor. Each of us aiming gouging spells at the walls helping the dragon push through the passage. Eventually, we emerge into the lobby and burst through the door flying into the sky above Diagon alley. The dragon flies far off into the countryside unaware of us on its back. “Is it my imagination” nor shouts after a considerable stretch of silence “or are we losing height.” I look down and can see the mountains and lakes below start to come into focuse. Lower and lower the dragon flew in great spiraling circles honing in it seemes on one of the smaller lakes. “I say we jump when it gets low enough” we all agree and moments later harry shouts now. And we all slide from the dragon's back.


	8. Breaking into Hogwarts

Alice  
I sit down in the three broomsticks my hood up and my exhaustion threatening to overwhelm me. “Why would the potter boy come here.” “He knows we’re ready for him.” the death eaters around me continue to speculate as to why harry would come to Hogwarts. I close my eyes slowly the air is rent with a terrible scream a loud high pitched scream that reminds me of pain and Voldemort. The death eaters around me spring to their feet running for the door and sprinting out into the night wands drawn. I wave my wand and the scream stops though it still echos off the nearby mountains. “Acio cloak” one of the death eaters shouts but nothing comes flying through the air towards the clump of death eaters. “Not under your wrapper then potter?” the death eater shouts then turns to the rest of us “spread out. He’s here” me and five others head off down the high street. 

Delilah  
Six of the death eaters run towards us and we back as quickly as possible down the nearest side street. One of the death eaters a smaller slighter build then the others glances in our direction as they pass as though he saw us and at that moment I know I'm not looking at a man but a woman. One with green eyes that seem to almost glow in the darkness. We wait in the darkness listening to the footsteps running up and down, beams of light flying along the street from the death eaters’ searching wands. “Let's just leave” Hermione whispers “disapparate now” “great idea,” Ron says but before I can point out that they have probably done something so that we cant disapparate one of the death eaters shouts “we know your here potter and there’s no getting away! We’ll find you!” “they were ready for us they set up that spell to tell them we’d come. I reckon they’ve done something to keep us here trap us…” harry says. “What about dementors! Let ‘em have free rain they’d find him quick enough” another death eater shouts. “The dark lord wants potter dead by no hand but his…” Alice's voice says. “And dementors won't kill him! The dark lord wants potters' life, not his soul. He’ll be easier to kill if he’s been kissed first.” “you just don't like them,” a death eater says clearly to Alice but she doesn't respond. Could we have an alley?” there are sounds of agreement and I feel the dread creep through me. To repel dementors we would have to produce patronuses something that would give us away instantly. “We’re going to have to try to disapparate harry” Hermione whispers. Even as she says it the unnatural cold begins to steal over the street. Light is sucked from the environment right up to the stars which vanished. Hermione turns on the spot but the air through which we need to move has become solid. Harry is watching the dementors come towards us and I wonder if they are drawn to the hopelessness of my soul after being imprisoned in Malfoy manor. Harry raises his wand and whispers “expecto patronum” his silver stag Patronus bursts from his wand and charges. The dementors scatter and there is a triumphant yell from somewhere out of sight. “It's him down there down there I saw his Patronus it was a stag” we all look at each other “what now?” I ask shaking slightly from the memories of my imprisonment but otherwise ok. A door opens to our left with a grinding of bolts and a rough voice says “potter in here quick” the four of us hurtle through the doorway. “Upstairs keep the cloak on keep quiet” the tall figure mutters passing us on his way out into the street. I glance around the deserted hogs head bar then fallow the others up the stairs into a sitting room with a threadbare carpet and a small fireplace above which is hanging a single large oil painting of a blond girl who is gazing at the foom with a kind of vacant sweetness. 

Alice  
“So what?” the hogshead barman bellows into the face of a fellow death eater. “So what? You send dementors down my street ill send a patronus back at em! I'm not having ‘em near me. I've told you that, I'm not having it!” “Unfortunately we have our orders and what you are having vs what we will do to apprehend those who are against the dark lord….” I say but am cut off by another death eaters shouting “it wasn't your Patronus! That was a stag it was potter’s” “stag!” the barman roars pulling out his wand “stag you idiot-expecto patronum” we watch the large horned creature erupt from the barman’s wand and charge down the street. “That's not what I saw…” the death eater says though less certain. “curfew ‘s been broken you heard the noise. Someone was out in the street against regulations…” I say the barman regards me for a moment “if I want to put my cat out I will and be damned to your curfew” “you set off the caterwauling charm?!” another death eater says as I mutter to my self “you don't have a cat” again the barman is looking at me wondering. “What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it then if you want to! But I hope for your sake you haven't pressed your little dark marks and summoned him. He’s not going to like being called here for me and my old cat is he now?” “don't worry about us, worry about yourself breaking curfew!” the death eater at the front snaps “and where will you lot traffick potions and poisons when my pubs’ closed down? What’ll happen to your little sidelines then?” “are you threatening…” “I keep my mouth shut it is why you come here isn't it?” the barman says leveling a glare at the closest death eater. “I still say I saw a stag Patronus!” the death eater who saw the Patronus says. “Stag?!” the barman roars “its a goat idiot,” he says at the same time that I say “its a goat” rolling my eyes. The barman looks at me for a moment “all right we made a mistake, break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!” we all turn and stride back towards the high street. I watch the barman go into his pub just as the upstairs window’s curtains are drawn. 

Delilah  
Harry removes the cloak and we all spread out around the room. Harry thanks the barman and we lean that he is Aberforth dumbledore, Albus dumbledore’s younger brother. Aberforth tells us that the war is won and the order is finished, harry and Ron tell him that it isn't true. Harry explains that albus left him, Ron and Hermione, a job to do and aberforth scoffs. Hermione guesses that he is referencing Ariana his younger sister who is painted above the fireplace. Aberforth explains that Ariana was not a squib but was punished severely for her magic by two muggle boys who were then attacked by his father. After his father was sent to Azkaban his mother Kendra took care of Ariana while the boys went off to school lying about her condition. When Kendra was killed dumbledore returned home to care for Ariana. At least until Grindelwald came and distracted him aberforth confronted them both and a duel ensued and somehow Ariana was killed Grindelwald fled and the brothers buried their sister. “And Albus was free wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister free to become the greatest wizard of the…” “he was never free” Harry interrupts. “I beg your pardon?” aberforth says harry explains that the night albus died he drank a potion that drove him mad and he was screaming for Grindelwald not to hurt his family. Aberforth listens and afterward looks slightly pale with shock. He composes himself and attacks harry’s desire to fight a war he doesn't need to “because sometimes you’ve got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you’ve got to think about the greater good! This is war!” harry says “your seventeen boy!” “I'm of age and I'm going to keep fighting even if you’ve given up” harry snaps “who says I've given up?” aberforth says “the order of the phoenix is finished, you know who has won its over and anyone who’s pretending different’s kidding themselves” I resight “I don't say I like it but ist the truth,” aberforth says looking at me then at harry “no it isn't. Your brother knew how to finish you know who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed-or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end I've known it for years.” harry says then waits for aberforth to argue further but when he doesn't harry says “we need to get into Hogwarts. If you can't help us we’ll wait till daybreak leave you in peace and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us...well now would be a great time to mention it.” aberforth remains fixed in his chair gazing at harry with the eyes that are so like his brothers. At last, he cleared his throat standing up and walks to the portrait of Ariana. “You know what to do,” he says she smiles and turns walking away not as people in portraits usually did out of the side but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. We watch her disappear. Aberforth explains that there is only one why in and moments later Ariana has returned with Nevil who greets us all then after telling aberforth that a few more will be coming leads harry Ron Hermione and I down the passage.


	9. Preparing to fight

Taytum  
Harry turns and his face does an odd sort of relax into horror as ginny climbs through the hole in the wall closely followed by me, Fred George and lee Jordan. Ginny gives harry a radiant smile as she passes. “Aberforth’s getting a bit annoyed,” Fred says raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. “He wants a kip and his bar’s turned into a railway station” harry’s mouth falls open as Cho chang climbs down after lee Jordan. “I got the message,” she says holding up her own fake galleon and moving over to sit beside Michael corner. “So what's the plan harry?” George asks “there isn't one,” harry says obviously disoriented by the arrival of all of us. I look at Delilah who looks burnt and bruised but meets my eyes with an exasperated look of her own at harry’s non-plan. I almost laugh. “Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind” Fred says “you've got to stop this” harry tells Neville “what did you call them all back for? This is insane…” “we’re fighting aren't we?” dean asks taking out his own galleon, “the message said harry was back and we were going to fight! I’ll have to get a wand though…” “you haven't got a wand…” Seamus asks. Ron turns to harry and asks “why can't they help?” “what?” “they can help” he drops his voice so that no one can hear except Hermione and Delilah who are between them. Hermione mutters something and Delilah says something then harry turns to the room “okay” he calls to the room and all noise ceases at once. Everyone looking alert and excited “there’s something we need to find. Something...something that will help us overthrow you know who. It's here at Hogwarts but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it for instance?” harry says looking towards the group of Ravenclaws. “Well, there’s her lost diadem. I told you about it remember harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy’s trying to recreate it.” luna says looking thinner then I have ever seen her. “Yeah but the lost diadem,” Michael corner says rolling his eyes “is lost luna. That's sort of the point” “when was it lost?” harry asks “centries ago they say. Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw her self. People have looked but nobody’s ever found it” Delilah says cutting across Cho who had been about to speak. “Sorry but what is a diadem?” ron asks “its a kind of crown. Ravenclaw’s was supposed to have magical properties enhance the wisdom of the wearer…” terry boot says “yes daddy’s wrackspert siphons…” we all ignore luna. I close my eyes for a moment plunging my self into the future. I hear harry distantly as though from the other end of a tunnel “and none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it before.” two images flash one from the past an action foretold and fulfilled by Harry himself, the other of harry reaching out for the crown then turning at Draco's voice. I wrench my self out of the future, “you have” I say panting slightly. Everyone's eyes fall on me harry looks utterly confused and Cho who had been saying something about Ravenclaw's bust in the common room stops talking. Harry turns to the others “I'm going to look at this statue. Wait for me here and keep you know...the other one...safe” harry says turning to Cho who has stood up. “No luna will take harry won't you luna,” ginny says rather fiercely. Cho resumes her seat as harry and luna follow Neville to the exit. I turn to Delilah, “what did you see?” she asks “last year harry handled a tiara sort of thing. That had to be it. I don't recognize the room but there was a lot of stuff around he’s going to return to that room tonight but he’s interrupted.” I say then without further preamble I pull her into a hug. She stiffens slightly but returns the hug almost immediately, “I was so worried when I heard that you had gone missing with dean. How did you get out?” “I was captured when ted gornuck and dirk were murdered. They took me to malfoy manor where I was tortured for information about Hermione Ron and harry. Occasionally you. Though once they realized I didn't know anything they left me down in the cellar with Mr. Ollivander, luna arrived at easter. I was week and wounded in places a never wanted to be but eventually, I convinced Draco to help stabilize me even slightly so that I wouldn't be in so much pain. He used to come and talk to luna and I about what was going on outside our prison. Then dean griphook harry Ron and Hermione were brought to the manor and we escaped with luna and Mr. Ollivander.” Delilah says I pull her into another hug. “Really I'm fine.” she says patting me on the back. We all turn as members of the order of the phoenix, my old quidditch team and the rest of the Weasley's clamber out of the hole. Undercover of the chaos the new arrivals bring I whisper to Delilah, “what have you seen of Alice in your travels?” Delilah looks around sees that the twins are busy but lowers her voice all the same. “She was at Malfoy Manor, she’s been assigned to Draco for protection. She’s here in Hogsmeade i saw her tonight, she doesn't look good. The closeness to the dementors has her hair streaked with so much grey that it's almost completely grey it could be at this point. She’s hallow, if she’s not a full death eater yet I don't know what could be keeping her from being one.” “she and George are connected. The soul bond” Delilah's eyes go wide I nod “George felt a pain in his heart right after bill told us all to leave the burrow, we were in the spare bedroom at mureals.” Delilah looks thoughtful so I stop talking as she thinks “that would have been around the time you know who would have arrived at Malfoy manor where we left her Draco, Bellatrix, and the other Malfoys.” Delilah says still looking puzzled. I notice the exclusion of Draco from his family name but am instantly distracted by harry and luna on the stairs. Lupin meats harry at the bottom of the stairs and the room falls quiet, “harry what's happening?” lupin asks. “Voldemort’s on his way they’re barricading the school-snape’s run for it- what are you doing here? How did you know?” “We sent messages to the rest of dumbledore’s army” Fred explains “you couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, harry, and the D.A. let the order of the Pheonix know and it all kind of snowballed.” “what first harry?” George calls “whats going on?” “they’re evacuating the younger kids and everyone’s meeting in the great hall to get organized” harry says “we’re fighting” there is a great roar and surge for the stairs. Harry presses against the wall as everyone runs past him wands drawn heading up into the main castle. Only a little knot of people remain in the room and harry joins us. 

Alice  
I stand with the other death eaters assembling at the edges of Hogwarts waiting for orders. I watch the school ablaze with light and wonder what they are thinking, the death eaters outnumber them easily not counting the underages students who will be impossible to keep from the fighting. The fighting, for the first time, cense Voldemorts punishment of those at Malfoy manor I feel a pang of guilt for George who I haven't spoken to cense running from the wedding and torturing him. I push it away, the cuts on my back and arms throbbing at the thought of hope, I feel the familiar chill of the dementors and move more to the center of the crowd of death eaters where it is less strong. Voldemort at the front of the group speaks to Hogwarts his high cold voice echoing off the mountains and I know he can be heard not only in Hogsmeade but in the castle. “I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me harry potter and none shall be harmed. Give me harry potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me harry potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight” 

Delilah  
The scilence in the hall is absolute, every head is turned to harry holding him in place. A figure rises from the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson raises a shaking arm and screams “but he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!” as one the Gryffindors stand up in front of harry not facing him but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuff and almost at the same time those of us at the Ravenclaw table stand up as well shaking back sleeves and removing wands. “Thank you miss Parkinson” professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. “You will leave the hall first with Mr. filch. If the rest of your house could follow.” there is a grinding of bentches and the Slytherins troop out. “Ravenclaws follow on” professor McGonagall calls. Slowly the four tables empty the Slytherin table being the only one completely empty. Professor McGonagall descends the platform to chivy the underage Gryffindors out of the hall. Kingsley steps forward “we’ve only got half an hour until midnight so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the order of the Pheonix. Professors Flitwick, sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers...Ravenclaw, astronomy, and gryffindor...where they’ll have a good overview excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus…” he indicates lupin “Arthur” he points to Mr. Weasley at the Gryffindor table “and I will take groups into the grounds. We’ll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school…” “Sounds like a job for us” fed call indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodds his approval. “All right leaders up here and we’ll divide up the troops. Taytum says something to harry who nods and leaves the hall. Taytum joins Fred and George moments later I join them as well. The four of us and lee knowing the passageways the best. The Gryffindor quidditch team except for wood also join us. Fred and George divide us into pairs George with taytum, me with Katie bell a chaser from the Gryffindor team Fred with Angelena johnson and lee with Alicia spinit the reserve chaser who would have played in taytums spot. We all head off with the troops.


	10. The Battle of Hogwarts

Alice  
“FOOLS!” Voldemort screams I glance at my watch midnight. Around me, wands are being raised and firing spells at the castle disintegrating the defenses around it. Soon we’ve broken through and we all start running some disaperating others just running with the masses. Spells start to fly instantly the moment we’ve pushed through the gates. I see lupin duleing dolihove and sprint past I send a stunning spell at an approaching student who dodges diving out of sight behind a pile of rubble. The giants roar their displeasure and start smashing windows and different things choosing weapons from the tops of the castle. But I keep running joining the group pushing through the front doors. I sprint up the stairs dodging spells and not caring where I am going, “you!” someone shouts and suddenly I'm thrown back into a nearby wall I land on an empty plinth and look up at my attacker a slight blood haired girl in Hufflepuff robes has her wand raised in front of her as she continues to walk towards me. I push my hair away from my face and notice instantly that the spell she used not only sent me flying but also removed my mask. I look up at her, not sure what I did but knowing a probably deserve whatever hell she has for me, “where is my brother?” she yells at me stoping over me I look at her confused “I don't know who you are… I've never seen you in my life” I say knowing that much for sure. She lowers her wand slightly looking at me more quizzically, “apologies. I thought you were a different death eater.” she says though she still doesn't lower her wand. A group of death eaters battling rounds the corner Taylah among them her hood and mask already gone she sends her quarry flying over the eds of the staircases and out of sight. The castle shakes once more, “if you want to live get out of here” I say the girl looks at me confused. “Go,” I say imploringly she runs and I slowly stand up. Unfortunately, Taylah heard my momentary laps into valor and the desire to do the right thing, she rounds on me but I'm ready for her, I don't know what it is that has triggered my return to the desire to live and to fight for what is right but its pushing me forward. “You told her to go why would you do that!” taylah shrieks and my hatred for her is starting to get the better of me. I fire a curse at her that narrowly misses but hits a death eater behind her the Hogwarts student they were dueling shouts “thanks" then runs off after another death eater. Taylah screams shooting curse after curse at me, I do my best to block but she is managing to back me into the railing against the stairs. I feel one fly buy my head causing my hair to fly behind me. I jerk my head away from her next one and an idea occurs to me as I see fenrier greyback sprinting in the opposite direction though not full wolf his teeth are bared as he chases a couple of Hogwarts students. I stop backing up standing my ground as taylah advances shooting one of my own spells at her followed in quick succession by more. “You are a traitor. I always knew you were.” Taylah snarls starting to circle I turn to keep her in my sight she fires a spell and I deflect it having always been the better dueler. “How have you always known,” I ask curiosity getting the better of me. “You didn't think i knew about your interest in the blood traitor Weasley twins or the potter girl” Taylah laughs a cold merciless thing that she’s always had but perfected after being around Bellatrix and Voldemort more and more. Taylah stops her back to the corridor to the right of the stairs and the disheveled railing conveniently leaving me on opening to enact my plan. “I should have known” Taylah snarls raising her wand “I’ll enjoy killing you. As my parents enjoyed killing your mother” this isn't news though it still cuts deep. “You know Taylah, ”I say readying myself self “I should have guessed it years ago. That it would have come down to this… but I guess I always knew that one day I would emerge ontop” Taylah growls and raises her wand high ready to strike she opens her mouth ready to kill me but I'm already running not at her but at the gap in the railing of the stairs. As I leap off I call the wolf forward and transform I'm mid-air when I feel my body changing. I land on four paws light as ever and without pause skid down the corridor to the right. The sounds of battle are loud ahead and as a run by leaping over bodies I see George and Fred battling side by side two against one death eater but this death eater is ready to finish this duel, he’s one of the many that will kill first ask questions later he points his wand at George wand arm outstretched “avada...Ahhhh” he screams as I run leaping and clamping my jaws around his outstretched arm. I weel him around him and Fred stuns him then aims his wand at me. I look at him, “leave it alone Fred. it saved us.” I turn my gaze to George the love of my life who just called me an it. George stops staring into my green eyes me staring into his, “Alice?” I nod Fred looks at his brother then at me utterly confused. I sprint off growling at the hem of one of the death eaters robes as they chase a couple of Hogwarts students who look to young to have stayed to fight. 

Taytum  
George emerges out of the falling plaster, plaster in his hair but something on his face is different he extends his hand to me helping me up just as three death eaters round the corner George and I stand side by side ready for them and the dueling commences. I've just stunned one of the death eaters when it happens the present disappears completely and I feel my self crumple to the ground “no-no-no! No Fred!no!” Percy's voice screams and Percy is shaking his brother Ron is kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched on his face. I'm brought back to the present with a bang and a jolt, George and Delilah are standing over me Delilah's wand is trained on me having obviously just renivated me. I look at George and though I know I should speak I cant the castle shakes and nearby maybe a floor above there is a loud explosion and some part of me knows it too late but I've sprung to my feet and started running towards the explosion but there are death eaters in the way and I see a black blur spring past me taking a death eater with it as it tumbles down the stairs in front of me. The black wolf disentangles itself from the death eater and suddenly the black wolf is gone and Alice has stunned the death eater in front of her. She looks up at George Delilah and i. Delilah raises her wand but a moment later a curse flys past her and she’s ducked down so as not to be hit. Mr. Peters has appeared out of nowhere and fired a succession of spells at his adoptive daughter. Alice dodges and conjures shield charms with a speed to match the cursed flying from her father’s wand. Mr. Peters's wand elongates and wraps its self around Alice's wand arm pulling her to the ground, George rushes forward but Delilah and I pull him back and not a moment too soon because at that moment a group of Slytherin fighters start up the stairs and obstruct Alice from view as they fire spells up at us. We run back the way we came then up a different flight of stairs. 

Alice  
I roll away from father’s whip and end up accidentally rolling my self off a staircase. I fall and land hard on my back father’s face appears at the railing above me and I shoot a spell at it he leaps out of the way and I move rolling my self to my feet then sprinting down the stairs changing mid-stride into the wolf my claws skidding slightly on the floor of the entrance hall and on the emeralds stroon across the floor I growl at peeves as he flies over me heading for a group of fighters. Harry ron and Hermione appear out of nowhere and start for the open front doors. Hagrid comes barreling down the stairs and is instantly swallowed by the giant spiders swarming the castle. They retreat into the night and harry is chasing them ron and Hermione following in his wake. I run after them leaping over bodies and rubble. I skid to a stop near luna dean and a few other members of the DA and change forms once more stunning one of the eath eaters and sending a curse at another one of them. “You are very confusing,” dean says to me as our combined curse and stunning spell hit a death eater who collapses under the weight of a nose much of large and a large about of tentacles. “They don't seem to like their own curses used against them,” I say sending another curse at a nearby death eater. The chill that rents the air makes dean luna and I look around then I'm running not away from the oncoming dementors but towards them in the direction of harry Ron and Hermione. Luna and dean running in my wake. I see Ron's silver terrier burst into the air flicker feebly and extinguish. Hermione’s otter twists in mid-air and fades. Luna’s hare, Ernie's boar, and Seamus's fox burst from their wands flying past harry Ron and Hermione I point my wand at the oncoming dementors and George's face swims into view the happiness I feel floods my body and from my wand bursts a large four-legged creature in a form I recognize, a great spectral dog, Sirius. He charges the dementors who start to retreat. “That's right,” Luna says encouragingly as if we are back in the room of requirement and this was simply spell practice for the DA. “that's right Harry...come on think of something happy…” “something happy,” harry says his voice coming out cracked. “We’re all still here” luna whispers “we’re all still fighting,” I say and harry looks at me then at the great spectral dog in the distance. Ther is a silver spark then a wavering light and then with considerable effort, harry’s stag bursts into the night and the dementor’s scatter in Ernest. “Can't thank you enough?” Ron says turning to luna Ernie Seamus and i “you just saved…” with a roar and an earth quacking tremor a giant comes lurching out of the darkness from the forest brandishing a club taller than any of us. “RUN!” harry shouts and we all scatter I return to the battle. Luna Ernie and Seamus not far behind me. I stun a death eater as I go and he is crushed under the foot of the giant, oops I think but keep running. Taylah appears out of nowhere her hair smoking slightly her wand held out in front of her, her killing curse misses me by a centimeter I fire a body bind jinx at her that hits a pillar causing it to explode. I dive out of the way of another killing curse from Taylah and while I am obstructed from vies by a pile of rubble change into the black wolf and take off into the rubble stroon path around the courtyard. Luckily I know the castle better then Taylah and lose her instantly once more though I have a feeling she will be back later. 

Delilah  
I sprint past the unconscious form of Draco on the stairs backtrack kick him in the shins and he opens his eyes slightly, “figure out what side you're on” I hiss in his ear “Lilah?” he asks still clearly stunned but I keep moving Taytum and George had disappeared an hour ago I stun a death eater. I'm worried about them but I know they will both be ok. There's the sound of breaking glass and I look to my left in time to see professor Trelawney hoist another crystal ball into the air with a movement like a tennis serve and send it flying into a death eater's back. The death eater crumples under a stunning spell from a Gryffindor student I don't recognize. I run out of the doors, under a giant narrowly avoiding being stepped on and into the fray of the battle in the courtyard. Suddenly Voldemort's voice rings out. And the battle stops to listen “you have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me you will all die one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now harry potter directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the forbidden forest. If at the end of that hour you have not come to me have not given yourself up then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself harry potter and I shall find you and I shall punish every last man woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. One hour.” the death eaters start to retreat encouraged by a black wolf patrolling around two bodies near the center of the courtyard. I recognize it immediately as the one that lupin had with him at harry’s party. “Delilah. Madam Pomfrey wants you in the hall to help with wounded.” taytum says appearing at my shoulder. I turn to go but she grabs my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. “I should warn you. The Weasley's are among the mourners…” she trails off “Tatyum who is it?” I ask horror and shock threatening to overwhelm me. “Fred” taytum says barely above a whisper and I see the tears streaming down her face as she moves to a body nearby with another Hogwarts student. I enter the hall the wounded have brought themselves into the hall and are being treated by madam Pomfrey on the platform. I move over to frenzy and wave my wand over his bleeding flank his bleeding slows but he is still shaking on the ground unable to stand. Madam Pomfrey hands me a bottle of skellagrow and motions me to the injured who need new bones.


	11. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!

Alice  
I walk into the great hall almost hesitantly not knowing how the people there will take my presence. Thankfully most of them are busy with the bodies and the wounded. A group of people in front of me move and I can see the entire length of the hall. The tables have been shoved aside providing the middle section for the wounded and dead who are lined up in the center of the hall. Family and friends are gathered around the bodies of their loved ones but its the group at the opposite end of the hall that makes me stop in my tracks. The Weasleys are all gathered around a body George is nowhere in sight and Ron and Hermione have just entered the hall behind me. I stand frozen unable to move halfway through the hall. Ron and Hermione pass me hand in hand when they reach the Weasley's Hermione puts an arm around Ginny’s arm while Ron is engulfed by George who is sobbing uncontrollably but I still don't move. Instead, I look to my left at the two bodies lying side by side Remus and Tonks the last of my relatives. The only real family I ever had I look up and see harry looking at Remus and Tonks I know I should say something but I can't think of anything to say as Harry turns back the way he came and disappears. 

Taytum  
I watch harry walk away from Remus and Tonk’s bodies but Alice continues to stand next to them I walk up behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulders she jumps pulling her wand. “Sorry” I whisper she doesn't answer me but puts her wand away. For a long moment we stand there her face is bruised and freshly bloodied, her arm is ripped open where her father slashed at it with his wand but she doesn't seem to notice. Her hands are peppered with little cuts on the palms as though she accidentally put her hands in broken glass. then she finally speaks her voice barely a whisper and devoid of its usual coldness “who...who died?” she asks and for the first time, I see Alice the strongest person I know stutter and blink as though holding something back. “Come see for your self,” I say gently not able to bring my self to say it because it's still too unreal. Alice allows me to lead her towards where the Weasley's are still gathered around the body. George is crouched near Fred’s head sobbing uncontrollably. Fleur has her face buried in Bill’s chest clearly crying, Bill is standing one arm on flure’s head comforting her the other hanging limp at his side still clutching his wand. Percy is in shock tears rolling from his eyes ginny and Hermione are both crying. I leave Alice at the edge of the family and embrace ron who is in total shock. “We...we were there,” Ron says in a hollow voice “I could have…” “there's nothing you could have done ron” I say gently “its an unforgivable curse the only curse that can't be undone” I continue stroking his hair briefly before letting him go and embracing Hermione and ginny together. 

Alice  
I stand rooted to the spot once more just staring at Fred’s body his mother crying on his chest his father attempting to console her. George sitting by his head a lost and hopeless expression on his face desperate and crying, he looks up at me as though sensing my gaze and there is no smile just the desperation. I move without thinking his family watches me as I move to George’s side and without a word seat myself next to him. I’m barely seated when he buries his head in my shoulder still sobbing I gather him in my arms holding him close trying to let him know that he’s not alone. And for the first time in a very long time, I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as well. George is clutching at me as though his life depends on me, as though he is drowning and I am the only thing keeping him above the water. I feel the tears on my face mixing with the blood-smeared and dries there but I don't wipe them away I continue to hold george close and he holds me tighter. Eventually, I shift into a more comfortable position and George's hand releases that of his brother holding only me, I want to tell him no to keep holding onto his brother but I can't speak the horror of losing Fred, of George's grief is cutting through me. I can feel the eyes of the rest of the weasely’s on George and I but I ignore them if they want to berate me for fighting on their side they can it no longer matters. George continues to sobb and though there are still tears in my eyes I can feel the shock and grief morphing into determination to put an end to this, to make every death eater pay for what they did. The hall around us is alive with noise crying and grieving, wimpers of pain as healers tend to the wounded on the platform, people talking about what is next to come. I hear ron ask taytum where harry is but don't hear her respond. Moments later or minutes later the high cold voice of Voldemort echos through the hall making me release George and jump to my feet, fear courseing through me, “harry potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighter. My death eaters outnumber you, and the boy who lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.” 

Taytum  
All Weasley eyes seem to be pinning Alice in place her arms hanging limp at her side, George alone moves, his shaking hand reaching out for her and taking her closest hand she jumps looking down at him. She crouches down, “go, Alice, run.” George says to her tears still streaming down his face a hardness there that I've hardly ever seen. But Alice shakes her head, “no George.” she says “I made my decision I knew it would come to this. I'm staying here.” people are starting to leave the castle curiosity getting the better of them and submission to Voldemort's demands. The Weasleys gather as well and Alice helps George to his feet, he tries once more to get her to flee but she remains at his side her hand still clutched in his. They walk out together behind Bill and flure. Outside in the courtyard the death eaters have fanned outflanking Voldemort Hagrid standing in the front with Voldemort, in his arms is my brother and I feel the shock of harry’s death finally hit me I didn't believe it but seeing him lying dead in hagrid’s arms… I stager and Delilah catches me, “no!” professor McGonagall's scream of shock and horror echoes around the courtyard, Bellatrix is laughing relishing in McGonagall's pain. “No!” is echoed around the yard by others including harry’s name Hermione and Ron's, ginny’s and Delilah's even my own voice calling out his name. Slowly the crowd starts yelling abuse at the death eaters, Alice standing hand in hand with George is standing silent but something in her face tells me she to is horror-struck at harry’s death and wants to end every death eater in front of her. “SILENCE!” Voldemort cries and there is a bang a flash of bright light and no one can speak. “It is over! Set him down hagrid at my feet where he belongs!” hagrid lowers harry gently to the grass. “You see?” Voldemort says striding back and forth right next to harry. “Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now deluded ones? He was nothing ever but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!” “he beat you!” Ron yells and the spell is broken. The defenders of Hogwarts are shouting and screaming once more until a second more powerful bang extinguishes our voices once more. “He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself…” Voldemort breaks off as Neville comes running out of nowhere breaks through the front of the crowd and runs at Voldemort just as Alice screams “lier!” so loud that the entire courtyard hears her. There's another bang and a flash of light then Neville grunts in pain his wand caught by Voldemort who throws it aside laughing. “And who is this?” Voldemort says in his soft snake’s hiss. “Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?” Bellatrix gives a delighted laugh. “It is Neville Longbottom, my lord! The boy who had been giving the carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors remember?” “ah yes, I remember,” Voldemort says looking down at Neville who struggles back to his feet unarmed and unprotected standing in no man’s land between the two armies. “But you are a pureblood aren't you, my brave boy?” Voldemort asks Neville who stands facing him his empty hands curls in fists. “So what if I am?” Neville says loudly. “You show spirit and bravery and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom” Alice visibly stiffens and shifts her gaze from the death eaters across from the front doors. “I’ll join you when hell freezes over,” Neville says “dumbledore’s army!” he shouts and we all answer him even Alice gives a shout of triumph. “Very well,” Voldemort says in a dangerous voice “if that is your choice Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head” he says quietly “be it” Voldemort waves his wand out of one of the castle’s shattered windows an odd misshapen thing flys towards Voldemort landing in his hand. He shakes it out by its pointed end and it dangled empty and ragged; the sorting hat. “There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school” Voldemort says “there will be no more houses. The emblem shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they Neville Longbottom?” he points his wand at Neville who goes ridged then forces the hat on to Neville's head so it covers his eyes. The crowd of Hogwarts fighters moves as though to go to Neville's aide but as one the death eaters raise their wands holding us at bay. “Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me,” Voldemort says and with a flick of his wand the sorting hat bursts into flames. Screams split the dawn and Neville is aflame routed to the spot unable to move. Then many things are happening at once, a distant uproar from the boundary of the school as hundreds of people come swarming over the out of sight walls and pelt towards the castle uttering loud war cries. Grawp comes round the side of the castle yells “HAGGER!” his cry answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: they run at grawp like bull elephants making the earthquake. Then hooves and twangs of bows and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the death eaters who break ranks shouting in surprise. In one swift fluid motion, Neville breaks free of the body bind curse, the flaming hat falls from him as he draws from its depths something silver with a glittering rubied handle… the slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs and yet it seemed to draw every eye.


	12. Final Battle

Delilah  
With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake’s head which spun high into the air gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall and Voldemort's mouth is open in a scream of fury that nobody can hear and the snake's body thuds to the ground at his feet. A shield charm erupts between Neville and Voldemort before Voldemort can act. Then above the screams and roars and the thunderous stamps of the battling giants hagrid’s yell comes loudest of all. “HARRY! HARRY-WHERE’S HARRY?” hagrid shouts. Chaos reigns, the charging centaurs are scattering the death eaters everyone is fleeing the giants stamping feet and nearer and nearer thunder the reinforcements that had come from who knows where. Thestrals and buckbeak the hippogriff are soaring around the heads of Voldemorts giants. Defenders of Hogwarts and death eaters alike are being forced back into the castle. Jinxes are flying, I see Alice push George ahead of her as her parents start pushing towards her. In the entrance hall, Voldemort stands in the center firing spells from his wand as he backs into the great hall. Everyone is flying into the great hall battling or just running. Charlie Weasley overtakes Horace Slughorn on his way up the front steps. The doors to the kitchens are blasted off their hinges and the houselves of Hogwarts swarm into the entrance hall screaming and waving carving knives cleavers and at their head is Kreacher his voice audible over the din “fight! Fight! Fight for my master defender of house-elves! Fight the dark lord in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!” Alice glances in his direction and smiles then disappears into the crowd. In the center of the great hall is Voldemort two large duels going on in addition to his other smaller duels also taking place. Yaxley is slammed to the floor by George and lee Jordan, dolohov falls with a scream at Flitwick's hands. Walden Macnair is thrown across the room by hagrid where he hits the stone wall and slide unconscious to the ground. Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir greyback, aberforth stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooring thickness, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy screaming for their son not even bothering to fight. Voldemort is now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once cold hatred in his face as they weave and duck around him unable to finish him. Bellatrix is also still fighting fifty yards from Voldemort and like her master, she duels three at once Hermione, ginny and luna all battling their hardest but Bellatrix is equal to them I watch taytum rush forward as ginny misses death by inches. Then another scream makes me turn my attention near the doors is another duel this one three against one, Alice against Taylah, Mr. Peters, and Mrs. Peters. The three peters are moving together firing spells at their adoptive daughter who finally chose to fight for what she believes in. I watch Alice roll to avoid a killing curse that hits a wall blowing a hole in it. Alice fires her own killing curse that misses by a centimeter ricosays and hits another death eater instead. She’s on her feet again dodging the peters curses and shooting her won back at them I stand transfixed. 

Taytum  
“NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH” molly throws off her cloak as she runs freeing her arms Bellatrix spins roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. “OUT OF MY WAY” molly shouts and Hermione luna ginny and I scatter making room. Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twirls and Bellatrix's smile falters becoming a snarl. Jets of light fly from both wands the floor around them becomes hot and cracked both women are fighting to kill. “No!” Mrs Weasley cries as some of us rush forward to help her “get back! Get back! She is mine!” hundreds of people line the walls watching the three fights Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and molly, and Alice and the peters. “What will happen to your children when I've killed you?” Bellatrix taunts as mad as her master capering as molly’s curses dance around her. “When mommy’s gon the same way as Freddie?” “you-will-never-touch-our-children-again!” Mrs. Weasley screams. Bellatrix laughs the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius gave as he toppled backward through the veil and suddenly I know what is going to happen moments before it happens. Molly’s curse soars beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest directly over her heart. Bellatrix’s gloating smile freezes her eyes bulge and for a moment she knows what happened then she topples. The watching crowd roars and Voldemort screams. 

Alice  
Mother falls first under the weight of a stunning spell then is hit by a filling curse that rebounds sent my way by Taylah. But Taylah doesn't stop fighting not even showing a moment of shock or morning for her mother. Father and Taylah advance I duck yet another killing curse and fire a stunning spell which takes Taylah down. Now its just father and I see his wand elongate and for the first time ever I let mine do the same the two whips tangle in mid-air and mine wrenches father’s wand from his grasp. The killing curse I send misses by an inch bounces off the wall behind him and hits him square in the back. He crumples on top of his wife and for the first time ever I feel elation. It is squashed instantly as Voldemort screams I turn and see Bellatrix topple Molly Weasley's wand still outstretched. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn are blasted backward flailing and writhing through the air as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his las and best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raises his wand and directs it at Molly Weasley. I know I can't reach her in time but someone beats me to the shield charm anyway. 

Harry  
“Protago” roared harry and the shield charm expanded in the middle of the hall and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak at last. The yell of shock the cheers the screams on every side of “harry!” “HE’S ALIVE!” were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other and began at the same moment to circle each other. “I don't want anyone else to help,” Harry said loudly and in the total silence, his voice carries like a trumpet call. It’s got to be like this. It's got to be me.” Voldemort hissed. “Potter doesn't mean that” he sais his red eyes wide. “That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today potter?” “nobody,” harry says simply. “There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…” “one of us?” jeered Voldemort and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared a snake that was about to strike. “You think it will be you do you the boy who has survived by accident and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?” “accident was it when my mother died to save me?” asked harry. They were still moving sideways both of them in that perfect circle maintaining the same distance from each other and for harry, no face existed but Voldemort's. “Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident that I didn't defend my self tonight and still survived and returned to fight again?” “accidents” screamed Voldemort but still, he did not strike and the watching crowd was frozen as if petrified and of the hundreds, in the hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. “Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted me to kill them for you!” “you won't be killing anyone else tonight,” said Harry as they circled and stared into each other’s eyes green to red.” “you won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people…” “But you did not!” “... I meant to and that's what did it. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You cant torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes riddle do you?” “you dare…” “yes I dare,” said Harry “I know things you don't know tom riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?” Voldemort did not speak but prowled in a circle and harry knew he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay held back by the faintest possibility that harry might indeed know a final secret… “is it love again?” said Voldemort his snakes face jeering. “Dumbledore’s favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love which did not prevent me stamping out your mudblood mother like a cockroach, potter-and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?” “just one thing,” said Harry and still they circled each other wrapped in each other held apart by nothing but the last secret. “If it is not love that will save you this time,” said Voldemort “you must believe that you have magic that i do not or else a weapon more powerful than mine?” “I believe both,” said Harry and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face though it was instantly dispelled; voldemort began to laugh and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent hall. “You think you know more magic than I do?” He said “then i than lord voldemort who has performed magic that dumbledore himself never dreamed of?” “oh he dreamed of it,” said harry “but he knew more than you knew enough not to do what you’ve done” “you mean he was weak!” screamed Voldemort “too weak to dare too weak to take what might have been his what will be mine!” “no he was cleverer than you,” said harry “a better wizard a better man” “I brought about the death of Albus dumbledore!” “you thought you did,” said harry “but you were wrong” for the first time the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. “Dumbledore is dead!” Voldemort hurled the words at harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. “His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle I've seen it potter and he will not return!” “yes dumbledore’s dead,” said Harry calmly “but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying chose it months before he died arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant” “what childish dream is this?” said Voldemort but still he did not strike and his red eyes did not waver from harry’s. “Severus Snape wasn't yours,” said Harry “snape was dumbledore’s, dumbledore’s from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it because of the thing you cant understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus did you riddle?” Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart. “Snape’s Patronus was a doe,” said harry “the same as my mother’s because he loved her for nearly all of his life from the time when they were children. You should have realized” he said as he saw Voldemorts nostrils flare, “he asked you to spare her life didn't he?” “he desired her that was all” sneered Voldemort “but when she had gone he agreed that there were other women and of purer blood worthier of him…” “of course he told you that,” said harry “but he was dumbledore’s spy from the moment you threatened her and he’s been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when snape finished him!” “It matters not!” shrieked Voldemort who had followed every word with rapt attention but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. “It matters not whether snape was mine or dumbledore’s or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother Snapes supposed great love! Oh but it all makes sense potter in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the elder wand from me! He intended snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you little boy- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago and the elder wand the death stick the wand of destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore’s last plan went wrong harry potter” “yeah it did,” said harry “you're right. But before you try to kill me id advise you to think about what you've done...think and try for some remorse riddle…” “What is this?” of all the things Harry had said to him beyond any revelation of taunt nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw his pupils contract to thin slits saw the skin around his eyes whiten. “It's your one last chance,” said harry “its all you’ve got left...I've seen what you’ll be otherwise...be a man...try...try for some remorse…” “you dare-?” said Voldemort again “yes i dare,” said harry “because dumbledore’s last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. Its backfired on you riddle.” Voldemorts' hand was trembling on the elder wand and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment he knew was seconds away. “That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus snape was never the true master of the elder wand. He never defeated Dumbledore” “he killed…” “arent you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore’s death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated the wand’s last true master! If all had gone as planned the wand’s power would have died with him because it had never been won from him” “but then potter dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!” Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. “I stole the wand from its last master’s tomb! I removed it against ist last master’s wishes! Its power is mine!” “you still don't get it riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it using it doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard… the elder wand recognized a new master before dumbledore died someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from dumbledore against his will never realizing exactly what he had done or that the world’s most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…” Voldemorts chest rose and fell rapidly and Harry could feel the curse coming feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face. “The true master of the elder wand was Draco Malfoy” blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment but then it was gone. “But what does it matter? He says softly. “Even if you are right potter it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone..and after I have killed you I can attend to Draco Malfoy…” “But you’re to late,” said harry “you’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him” harry twitched the hawthorn wand and he felt the eyes of everyone in the hall upon it. “So it all comes down to this doesn't it?” whispered harry “does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does...i am the true master of the elder wand.” a red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time so that voldemort’s was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens pointing Draco's wand: “Avada kedavera!” “expelliarmus!” the band was like a cannon blast and the golden flames that erupted between them at the dead center of the circle they had been treading marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell saw the elder wand fly high dark against the sunrise spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill who had come to take full possession of it at last. And harry with the unerring skill of the seeker caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward arms splayed the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality his body feeble and shrunken the white hands empty the snake-like face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead killed by his own rebounding curse and Harry stood with two wands in his hand staring down at his empty shell.  
Taytum  
One shivering second of silence the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as screams and cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzling the windows and the crowd thunders to harry. The first to reach him are Ron and Hermione, Delilah and I close behind. Incomprehensible shouts deafen all. Hands seize harry trying to hug some part of him hundreds pressing in all determined to touch the boy who lived the reason it was over at last…


	13. The End

Alice  
After harry’s defeat of Voldemort, the world seems to right it's self once more. Those Hogwarts students and families in the great hall seem to need harry to witness their grief, their thanks. News reaches our ears as the morning progresses the imprisoned up and down the country had come back to themselves that death eaters were fleeing or else captured like Taylah. The innocent of Azkaban were being released and Kingsley shaklebolt had been named temporary minister for magic. Voldemort’s body is moved and laid in a chamber off the hall along with Bellatrix's, and the parents. Everyone is sitting at the tables once more but not by houses, I sit at the Gryffindor table with George, taytum and the rest of the Weasleys. George has my hand in his and is resting his head on my shoulder tears still fallings silently down his face the temporary calm of battle no longer suppressing his grief for his brother. Along one of the isles between tables the three Malfoy's stand huddles together as though not sure if they are supposed to be there. Delilah seeing this goes over to them holding out three goblets which they take and follow her to the Slytherin table. As she walks away Draco says something to her and she pauses gives a small smile then returns to the Weasleys and i. As the day wears on more and more people return to their normal lives to pick up the pieces left behind by the war. Taytum and Delilah go to st. mongos to see Cedric and return Delilah to her rightful place among the healers. Kingsley returns to the ministry alone to begin the necessary arrangements for what is to come. The Weasleys alone remain at the tables long after many of the students remaining in the castle have gone to bed. The teachers of Hogwarts are working to repair the school, though it will take significant amounts of time and many spells they have made if habitable for those who wish to stay. The Weasleys all head up to Gryffindor towner together all except George who does not move from his place resting on my shoulder. I nudge him when his family has left the hall. “You should go to bed,” I say gently and move to extract my hand from his but George clings to it as though it is a lifeline. “I can't face it.” George says his voice week and cracked from crying “I can't face it alone.” “you aren't alone,” I say looking around as the doors to the great hall open and Kingsley strides in. “you have your family. None of them will be sleeping tonight either. Not after…” I trail off even for me saying that Fred is gone is too painful. George seems to know what I meant though and after giving my hand a squeeze stands up and leaves the hall looking defeated. Kingsley is waiting for me at the top of the hall as though we agreed to meet there. “You did an admirable thing last night,” Kingsley says not looking at me but out a nearby window. “I made the right decision just as my father did,” I say and Kingsley turns to me. “Taylah is locked in the cells beneath the ministry for the time being. I am giving you temporary access to the ministry to work with the Aurors to bring her trial to a close as you see fit. As well as tracking any rouge death eaters.” I nod “lupin was right about you, you wanted to do the right thing,” Kingsley says before striding back down the hall and out of sight. I watch the sunset looking at the bodies of Fred, Tonks, lupin and all the others who died defending Hogwarts and though I feel the sadness I fell the freedom that comes with the end and I welcome it.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used the basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
